A Hard Choice
by Arwennicole
Summary: What if someone else was there when Amber was in labor in S4? CHAPTER 18!
1. Chapter 1

A Hard Choice

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**The Tribe**_ **I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Special Thanks: Thanks to my friend, SciFiNutAlways1999 for helping me with this story.**

**Summary: An AU to seasons 4 & 5. What if Jay was the one that came to the barn instead of Trudy?**

A Hard Choice

Chapter 1: Secrets and Lies

Jay got out of the truck and he saw the Technos loading an unconscious young man around his age into the truck. "Where did you find this one?" He asked.

"Coming out of the barn," a Techno replied.

Jay looked over at the seemingly abandoned barn. "I'll go see if they're more," he informed. The other Technos got whatever people they found into the back of the truck while their General went into the barn.

Jay went to open the door when Ram came over the headset. "Jay here," he answered.

"Jay, finish up where you are and get back here," Ram instructed.

"Got it," he answered.

Jay cut the connection and he went into the barn.

He saw that it seemed like no one was in the barn for hours. He rubbed the back of his neck and he turned to leave when he heard something. He stopped and he looked back and he saw movement behind one of the haystacks. He looked at the zapper on his wrist, turning it to 'delete', he went to check it out. Jay turned the corner and his eyes widened in shock. "No way!" He gasped. He saw a young girl maybe a couple of years younger than him laying on the haystacks with her hands on her stomach. The girl looked up at him and he saw the fear in her face.

"Don't hurt me…" she trailed off.

Jay seemed to be frozen in his place, having no idea what to do now. He wasn't going to take this girl away. He closed his eyes and he quickly hurried to the front of the barn.

The driver of the truck looked up as the general walked over to him. "You go on without me, I'm going to stay here and look around," Jay informed.

"But Ram said…" Jay cut him off.

"Just tell Ram I found something and went to check it out."

The Techno nodded and got back into the truck. Jay hit the side of the truck and watched as it drove off. Once the truck was out of his sight, he went back into the barn.

Jay pulled his headset off once he came back into the barn, throwing it aside, he stood beside the girl. "What's your name?" He asked. The girl sat up slowly wincing in pain.

"A--Amber," she replied.

"Okay, Amber, was someone with you?"

"M--My boyfriend…he said…he was gong to be back…"

Jay froze when she said this, the young man the other Technos put in the back of the truck. "Okay, listen, how far along are you?" He asked. Amber held her stomach and she whimpered slightly.

"I'm…I'm a few weeks early…" she replied.

Jay let out a sigh and he rubbed his forehead. "Jay, return to the base immediately," Ram called over his headset. Jay ignored the order and he looked back over at Amber.

"Okay, you're going to have to work with me here," he instructed.

"Where's Bray?" She asked.

Jay bit his tongue, hearing her call for the father of her child was like getting a punch in the stomach. "I don't know where he is, but this baby isn't going to wait, you're going to have to work with me," he instructed. Amber looked at him and he looked at her. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes," she replied.

Jay nodded his head slowly and he kneeled down in front of her. "The head's crowning, I need you to take a deep breath and push as hard as you can," he instructed. She nodded and she closed her eyes tight.

What seemed like forever, Jay was finally holding this girl's newborn baby in his arms. "It's a boy," he informed. Amber smiled and Jay set the crying infant against her chest. Seeing that there was nothing else to wrap the baby up in, he removed his over shirt, leaving him in his black muscle shirt. "Here, wrap him up in this," he told her. Amber smiled as she looked at her newborn son and she looked at Jay.

"Thank you. You know my name, but I don't know yours," she pointed out.

Jay gave her a half-smile. "Jay," he answered.

"Jay, return to the base now!" Ram ordered over the headset.

Jay winced slightly before he stood up and he watched as Amber fell asleep with her son close to her chest. He grabbed his headset off the ground and he left the barn.

**(Technos Headquarters)**

Jay's younger brother, Ved, was working on something on a computer when Jay came back. "Where have you been? Ram has been trying to find you for the past hour," he informed. He followed Jay to his room.

Jay opened the door to his room and he went into the bathroom and started washing the blood off his hands. "Jay who's blood is that?" Ved asked. Jay walked by him and he grabbed another shirt from a shelf. "Okay, you're acting really weird. You left the base with a shirt, but yet you come back without one. What were you doing out there?" He asked.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Jay answered.

"Well Jay! You come back with blood on your hands, which never happened on a first mission."

He glared at Ved as he zipped the shirt up and he put his headset back on. "Ram's still looking for you. You'd better get down there," he informed.

"Yeah, thanks," Jay answered.

Jay walked down the hall to Ram's room, but his mind was on Amber, hoping she was okay.

**(The Barn)**

Amber woke up and found Trudy there with Brady in her arms. "Trudy?" She murmured.

"Amber, are you okay?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied.

She slowly sat up with her son in her arms. "Where did you get this?" Trudy asked, gesturing to the shirt the baby was wrapped in. Amber held her son's hand with a smile.

"Someone came to help me when I was giving birth. We didn't have a blanket to wrap him in so he gave me his shirt," she replied.

"He?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah…"

Trudy helped Amber up and they left for the Eco tribe.


	2. Meeting Again

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

A few months went by and Jay always thought about the girl he had met in the barn. He was hoping she was okay and so was her baby.

Amber sighed as she woke up to the sound of her son crying. She got up and she went over to the cradle, picking the crying baby up. "Amber," Trudy called.

"In here," she answered.

Trudy came in and she saw that Amber was feeding the baby. "Oh! Sorry," she told her about to leave. Amber laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Trudy, "she assured her.

She fixed her shirt and she reached into the crib, pulling out the shirt. "You still keep that shirt?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah," Amber replied.

Little Bray reached up and he grabbed onto the shirt. "I'm surprised you still kept that…I mean…" Trudy trailed off. She sat down next to Amber. "Do you know who the person was?" She asked. Amber sighed.

"No," she answered.

Amber stroked her son's cheek. "All I know is that Bray disappeared and then he came and he helped me," she added. Trudy smiled and she held the baby's hand.

"Did he say his name?" She asked.

Amber bit her lip as she thought about the stranger who came to help her when she was giving birth to her son. "Jay…his name was Jay," she replied.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

Jay let out a sigh as he walked down the stairs and found his brother messing with the computers again. "Ved what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm just looking for something," he replied.

Jay placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Cloe?" He asked. Ved nodded his head slowly.

"It's just way too weird that she would just disappear during this competition," he replied.

"I'm sure she's fine," Jay assured him.

Jay went over to his room, closing the door behind him. He pulled off his over shirt, throwing it aside, and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes as he tried to get some sleep in before he was sent out to do something else for Ram. He sighed when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Ebony," the person answered.

Jay sat up. "Come in, Ebony," he answered. Ebony came in, closing the door behind her.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem a little out of it today."

"I'm exhausted. Ram keeps me busy all day and night."

Ebony smiled as she sat next to him on he bed. "You poor thing," she fake mourned. Jay laughed and he kissed her cheek before laying down on his back. Ebony smiled mischievously as she sat on top of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Maybe we could have some fun our own," she replied.

Jay laughed. "Nice offer, but I haven't slept for a couple of days," he answered. Ebony smiled before kissing him and getting up.

"Sweet dreams, Jay," she told him.

"Thanks."

Jay watched as she left the room and he let out a sigh as he fell asleep.

**(Two Days Later)**

Jay rubbed the back of his neck as he paced back and forth in his room. "Damn it, damn it," he muttered. He knew he had to get out before Ram had him deleted for sure. "If only I could keep my mouth shut," he added. Jay had spoken out saying that Ram was dead and now that he had every Techno out to get him, he knew he had to get out. He opened the door to his room and he looked around, seeing there was no one in sight. He took the chance and he ran down the hall towards the front door.

"GET HIM!" A voice shouted.

Jay looked over his shoulder and saw the Technos chasing him. He quickly hid behind a wall and watched as they ran past him. He let out a sigh of relief but then he heard someone coming up from behind him. He armed himself with a broken table leg. He went to swing it when he saw that it was Ebony. "Ebony?" He asked. Ebony looked up with a relieved smile.

"Jay!" She gasped.

Jay dropped the table leg and he hugged her. "I was so worried about you," she told him. Jay let her go and looked up when he saw more Technos coming at them.

"We better get out of here," he commented.

He grabbed her hand and they ran through the city.

**(The Woods)**

Jay grabbed Ebony and they hid behind a tree. The Technos and the dogs ran by them and they let out sighs of relief. "We better get some sleep," he commented. Ebony nodded as she placed her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Jay woke up when he heard a twig crack. He quietly woke Ebony up and he stood up. Ebony stood behind him as he picked up a stick when the bushes in front of them started to shake. However, instead of swinging the stick, he dropped it and his eyes widened in shock. "Amber?" He asked. Amber stood there in shock.

"Jay?" She answered.

Ebony looked back and forth between the two of them. "You two know each other?" She asked.

"We've met," Jay replied.

"What are you doing here?" Trudy asked, walking from behind Amber.

"We need shelter," Ebony replied.

Jay was just looking at Amber. "I don't know, should we give them shelter?" Trudy asked. She looked at Amber to see her just staring. Trudy nudged her. "Amber?" She murmured. Amber shook her head and she looked at the two of them.

"I think we have room," she answered.

She had them follow her and Trudy as they made their way back up the hill.

**(Eco Tribe)**

Amber pushed back a branch and she let them through. "Welcome to the Eco Tribe," she commented. Jay looked around and a smile came across his face. One of the girls came up with a bundle in her arms.

"He just started fussing," she informed.

Amber smiled as she held her son and she looked at Jay. "I believe you've met my son," she commented. Jay smiled as he walked closer and looked at the infant in her arms.

"I believe so. He's much cleaner the last time I saw him," he answered.

Amber smiled. "May I…" he started.

"Sure," she answered.

Ebony stood back and watched as Amber set the baby into Jay's arms. "He's gotten bigger too," he added. Amber nodded with a smile. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Bray," she replied.

Jay's smile faded. Little Bray started crying and Jay handed the infant back over to her. "I'm going to feed him and then put him down for his nap," she informed. Jay nodded and watched as she went into her tent. He rubbed the back of his neck and he let out a sigh.

A little while later, Jay went into Amber's tent and found her setting little Bray into his crib. "So, he finally went to sleep," he commented.

"He's like his dad, stubborn," she answered.

Jay kneeled by the cradle and he saw the baby wrapped up in the shirt. "You kept it?" He asked. Amber shrugged.

"It's his favorite blanket," she replied.

Jay smiled as he reached into the crib and held little Bray's hand.


	3. Returning

Chapter 3: Returning

The next morning, Amber walked out of her tent and she saw Jay sitting under a tree looking out at the forest. She walked over and sat next to him. "Have you slept?" She asked. Jay sighed as he threw a stick he was holding.

"Not really," he replied.

"Everything alright?"

Jay leaned back against the tree and he let out another sigh. "I need to go back to the Techno Headquarters," he replied.

"Are you crazy! You can't go back you said yourself that they…" she started.

"I have to go back Amber. My brother's still back there."

"But it's dangerous…"

"I have to go."

Amber let out a sigh. "Then I'm going with you," she answered. Jay looked over at her.

"I'm not going to let you put your life on the line for me. Not when you have a young child to think about," he pointed out.

Amber placed her hand on his face and she kissed him without a second thought. Jay kissed her back, but when they pulled back, Jay looked at the ground. "Um…" he trailed off.

"Yeah…" she answered.

She stood up. "I'm going to get my stuff," she informed. Jay watched as she got up and she went to get her things.

Jay pulled on a cloak and saw that both Ebony and Amber were going back with him. Ebony stood next to her boyfriend. "Why is she coming with us?" She asked.

"We need a way through this damn forest, Eb. Amber knows her way," he replied.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck and he looked over to see Amber kissing her baby's forehead.

Amber looked at Trudy as she set baby Bray into her arms. "Can you watch him?" She asked.

"Of course, be careful, Amber," Trudy replied.

Amber nodded and she left the Eco Tribe and she went through the forest with Ebony and Jay.

As they walked through the forest, Jay stepped over a log and he helped Ebony over first and then Amber. "What made you quit the Technos?" Amber asked. Ebony glanced at Amber before walking ahead of them. Jay glanced at his girlfriend before looking at Amber.

"I never really liked being a Techno," he replied.

"Then why did you join?" She asked.

Jay let out a sigh. "I didn't join by choice," he replied. Amber gave him a quizzical look, making her not pay attention and she ended up stumbling. "Whoa! Watch that first step it's a doozy," he commented when he caught her.

"Thanks," she answered.

Jay nodded as he got her back on her feet. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Can we please get a move on here!?" Ebony demanded.

Jay sighed as he had Amber go in front of him and they walked down another hill.

That night, Amber was asleep and Jay went to a nearby stream to get some water. Ebony walked over and she stood next to him. "What are you doing?" She asked. Jay glanced at her.

"I think I'm getting some water," he replied.

"I mean with Amber."

"What are you talking about?"

"You met her before! How did you meet her?"

Jay sighed. "I helped her deliver her baby," he replied.

"You what?" She asked.

"Did I stutter Ebony? I helped Amber deliver her baby."

"Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't going to leave her there!"

Jay let out a frustrated sigh. "Ebony, I'm not the kind of person who would leave a girl in a situation like Amber. Something could've happened to her," he pointed out.

"Why would you care?" She asked.

"I just care okay?" Jay answered.

He stood up and he went back over to the camp. Ebony stood there and let out a frustrated sigh.

The next morning, Jay was getting things together while Ebony pulled Amber aside. "You stay away from him," Ebony instructed.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend," Ebony replied.

Ebony glared at her before storming away. Amber stood there confused, but she put her stuff into her bag and she pulled her backpack on. "Ready?" Jay asked.

"Yep," she replied.

Jay put out the fire and they started on their way again. "Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked. Jay lifted her over a fallen log.

"Sure," he replied.

"What do you see in Ebony…honestly?" She asked.

Jay gave her a half-smile as they kept walking. "Honestly…she's cute," he replied. Amber bit back the urge to laugh. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Bray's father…" he started.

Amber had a feeling where this was going. "Baby Bray's father and I had known each other for years. I was fourteen and he was a sixteen when we first met. We went through a lot together…" she trailed off. Jay mentally kicked himself.

"I'm going to find him," he assured her.

Amber looked up at him. "I'll try to access the Techno computers to find out his location," he added.

"Really? You'd really do that?" She asked.

"Yeah, only seems fair I help you again," he replied.

Amber stopped walking and she threw her arms around him. "Thank you!" She told him. Jay hugged her back with a smile.

"No problem," he answered.

Ebony leaned against a tree, staring at them. "Can we please get a move on? The more times you two stop, the more light we lose," she complained.

"Calm down, Ebony, we're coming," Jay assured her.

He let Amber go and they went into the city.

**(The Mall)**

Amber had suggested they would stay in the mall before going into the Technos Headquarters the next morning. She came through the door and she saw Salene coming down the stairs. Salene gasped when she saw Amber there. "AMBER'S BACK!" She shouted. She put down whatever she was holding, ran down the stairs, and she embraced Amber. Amber hugged Salene back with a smile. Jay stepped back and watched as one by one another person came running down the stairs to greet Amber. Lex only nodded to Amber and he looked up to see Jay there.

"What is he doing here?" He asked.

Amber let Mouse go and she looked over to see Jay and Ebony there. "Get them out!" Lex snapped. Amber stood in front of him before he could personally throw Jay and Ebony out.

"No, we need Jay," she answered.

"He's a Techno, Amber," Lex pointed out.  
"Ex-Techno," she answered.

Jay let out a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck. "They'll be staying in one of our guest quarters," she informed. She looked up when she heard someone coming through the sewers. "Who could that be?" She questioned. They walked up the stairs and towards the sewers to see Trudy there. "Trudy!" Amber gasped.

"Oh Amber it was horrible! The Technos have attacked the Eco Tribe!" Trudy told her hysterically.

Amber's heart stopped. "My baby? Is my baby okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine, but it's my baby. They took Brady!" Trudy sobbed.

Jay listened to what was going on and he glanced at Ebony. He quietly turned and he left the mall. Ebony looked around and she saw that Jay was nowhere in sight. "Jay? JAY!" She shouted.

**(Techno Prison Camps)**

Jay walked through the woods and he looked out to see the Eco prisoners. "Mommy! Mommy!" He heard Brady call. Jay came out from the bushes and he found Brady by the fence with a doll in her arms. Jay squatted down to the little girl's level.

"Hey Brady, do you remember me?" He asked.

The little girl held her doll and she nodded her head slowly. "Jay," she replied. Jay smiled and he nodded.

"That's right, Brady. I'm going to get you back to your mommy," he informed.

"I don't think so," a voice answered.

Jay looked up and he saw Technos walking over to him. He cursed silently. "You'll be joining them, Jay, testing out our new games," one of the Technos commented.

"I don't think so," Jay answered.

He ducked when a punch came at his head. He grabbed one by the arm and threw him over his shoulder. He did a back side kick to another Techno coming up behind him, but then he was punched in the stomach, making him stumble backwards. Two of the Technos grabbed his arms and held him there while another Techno kept punching him in the stomach and face. "It'll be my pleasure to punish the great Jay," the Techno commented. Jay lifted his head and he glared at him.

"Pity you won't be able to enjoy it," he snapped.

He struck out with his foot and free his arms. He pulled out his zapper, setting it to stun, and he shot them. He grabbed one of their key cards and he unlocked the gate. He grabbed Brady and with every ounce of strength he had left, he went back to the mall.

**(The Mall)**

"We'll get Brady back, don't worry," Amber assured her. Trudy let out a sob and Amber hugged her. Salene ran up the stairs.

"Jay's back," she informed.

Jay slowly came up the stairs with Brady in his arms. "Brady!" Trudy gasped. She hurried over and she took Brady into her arms. Amber looked up and saw that Jay was badly hurt.

"Oh God Jay!" She gasped.

Ebony watched as Amber ran over to Jay before he collapsed to the floor. "Guys help me get him to his room," she insisted. Salene and Ellie helped Amber get Jay to his room.

Amber smiled as she bandaged Jay's arm. "You didn't have to do it you know," she commented. Jay opened his eyes and he looked at her.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Rescue Brady," she replied.

"I wanted to prove that I'm not one of them. I never was one of them. If I was, then you and baby Bray would be in one of those slave camps."

Amber sighed as she clean the cut on Jay's head. "But you sent Bray…" she trailed off.

"And for that I'm sorry," he answered.

Jay grabbed her hand. "Amber, I'm going to find him, I promise," he assured her.


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

A few weeks later, Jay had grown stronger and he was able to sneak into the Techno Headquarters and look into their computers to see if he could find Bray.

Amber watched as Jay snuck out early the next morning and she bit her lip.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

Jay snuck into the computer room and he went to the main computer. He sat down and he started typing in a few things when a screen popped up. He let out a deep breath. "Moment of truth," he murmured. He typed in 'Bray' and Bray's picture popped up on the screen. However, he suddenly felt ill when the words 'DELETED' appeared on his picture. "No…" he whispered. How could he tell Amber that Bray was dead? How could he look her in the eye that she'll never see the father of her child again? Those questions passed through Jay's mind. He had to find Ved, so he typed in his name and all of a sudden Jay felt his heart get torn from his chest. "Deleted…no…not Ved…" he trailed off.

**(The Mall)**

Jay came back and Amber stood up. "Jay!" She murmured. She hurried up to him and she saw his eyes were all misty. "What happened?" She asked.

"My brother's dead," he replied.

"Oh Jay! I'm so sorry…" she trailed off.

"Amber."

Jay placed his hands on her shoulders. Amber saw the sympathetic look on his face and she knew. "No…no not Bray! Please don't tell me it was Bray!" She insisted.

"They killed him Amber," he answered.

"NO!" She shouted.

Jay held onto her when she went to collapse to the floor. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He pressed his forehead against the side of her head. She let out a sob and Jay held onto her.

Later that afternoon, Jay came out of Amber's room when he saw Ebony there. "Not now Ebony," he insisted.

"What were you doing in her room?" She asked.

"I was giving her some support."

"Oh yeah?"

Jay glared at her. "Not that kind of support," he muttered. Ebony crossed her arms over her chest. "She just found out the father of her child is dead! Do her a favor and just leave her be," he snapped. He brushed by her and walked downstairs.

Jay stood outside by the mall when Trudy came out with Brady on her hip. "Jay are you okay?" She asked. Jay kicked a can and watched as it hit the building across the street.

"My brother's dead and you ask if I'm okay?" He muttered.

"You're right stupid question."

Jay sighed and he kicked the nearest wall. "Why my brother? Why did it have to be my brother?" He muttered. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Trudy walked over to Jay and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Jay about what happened to your brother," she murmured.

Jay let out a deep breath. "Well…he's finally found Cloe," he answered. He walked by Trudy and he went back into the mall.

**(Amber's Room)**

Jay opened the door to Amber's room, looking in to find baby Bray asleep in his crib by the door. He saw that Amber had fallen asleep and he walked over to her. He reached out and he stroked her cheek. "Bray…" she murmured in her sleep. Jay pulled his hand back and he let out a sigh. He turned and he left the room.

**(The Café)**

Ellie looked up when Jay came into the café and he sat down with his head in his hands. "Do you want something?" Ellie asked. Jay sighed.

"Yeah, I want to turn back time before I screwed everything up," he replied.

Ellie placed her hand on his shoulder and he shrugged her hand away. "Just don't touch me, I don't want to be touched right now," he muttered. She nodded her head slowly.

"Jay…I know it's hard for you," she told him.

"You don't know how I'm feeling!" He snapped.

Ellie looked at him. "The Technos took my sister, I don't know if she's alive or dead," she answered. Jay sighed and he stood up.

"I've destroyed so many families, Ellie…I'm sure I've destroyed my relationship with Amber," he told her.

"But you saved her and her baby. You could have easily turned her in right after the baby was born," Ellie pointed out.

"Yeah…"

"Yet you kept them a secret…why?"

Jay ran his fingers through his short hair. "Because…" he trailed off. He wasn't about to say what he truly wanted to say. That the moment he saw Amber he had fallen for her. That he loved Amber and the baby, that he would give his life for both of them. He just wanted them, if he could have Amber and the baby he'd be the happiest man in the world.

**(Three Days Later)**

Jay was sitting outside when Amber came out. "Jay?" She called. Jay looked over his shoulder to see Amber standing there.

"Oh…hey…Amber…" he trailed off.

He stood up. "How are you doing?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I'm okay…how about you?" She answered.

He shrugged too. "Alright," he replied. Jay let out a sigh. "Look, Amber…I'm truly, truly sorry for what I did. For taking Bray and everything," he apologized. Amber sighed sadly.

"Jay…don't okay? Just don't…" she insisted.

Jay nodded his head slowly and he went to go back into the mall. "Jay," she called. He looked over at her. "You were ordered to capture everyone in your path…you took Bray…why didn't you take my baby and me?" She asked. Jay sighed.

"That seems to be their famous question for me these days," he commented.

"Well?"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "I wasn't about to have a mother and a child separated. I wasn't about to let Ram kill a child either, I've already seen him do it once…" he trailed off. The pain of his own past hitting him hard. Amber stared at him and she saw the look on his face.

"Yours?" She asked.

Jay sat down again. "My son…David…" he replied. Amber stood there in shock. "He was two…a rambunctious little bugger. His mother died a couple of hours after he was born. I had promised her I would take care of him…protect him…" he started. He rubbed his temple. "Then the Technos invaded our city…they took Ved, David, and me captive. We were held in containment for three days. Then Ram had us brought to his office, but I was separated from David. Hours went by and I was sitting there strapped to that damn chair. Ram trying to talk me into joining the Technos. When trying to persuade me verbally didn't work. He had David brought in and he threatened to kill him if Ved and I didn't join," he explained.

"Jay…" Amber started.

Jay let out a heavy sigh. "We had no choice, we agreed to join the Technos. Ram told us as our first punishment for disobeying him and then he killed my son right before my very eyes, Amber. Right in front of me!" He finished. Amber placed her hand on his.

"It wasn't your fault," she assured him.

"He was my son, Amber. My own flesh and blood."

"There wasn't anything you could've done."

"I could've done something."

"How? You said they had you restrained."

Jay felt the tears pressing against his eyes as he thought about his son. "I had to bury my two-year-old son…he was too young to die…he didn't get a chance to live," he murmured. He let out a deep breath. "And I vowed to never, ever let a parent get separated from their child," he added. Amber held his hand and she pulled him into a hug. Jay hugged her back and he let out a shaky sigh. He pulled back slightly and he saw that their faces were only inches apart. Amber stared into his face. Jay leaned forward and he kissed her. She was stunned for a minute, but then she placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him back.

Later that evening, Jay was sitting in his room staring at the far wall. "_Come play with me daddy!"_ David's words echoed through his head.

**(Flashback)**

_**Jay sighed as he came out the hotel with David on his side. "Okay, you can go play but stay close," he instructed. He set David down and watched as he ran to play with the other kids. Ved walked up the stairs and he stood next to his brother.**_

"_**Getting the hang of being a dad?" He asked.**_

"_**Well, David's two now I surely hope so," he replied.**_

_**David laughed and he looked over at Jay. "Come play with me daddy!" He called. Jay smiled and went to go play with David when he heard planes flying high above his head.**_

"_**What was that?" He asked.**_

_**Ved stood next to him. "I have no idea," Ved replied. Jay held onto David and then before he could react, he saw Techno troops coming from everywhere and surrounding them.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Jay let out a heavy sigh and he rubbed his temple. Jack came into the room and knocked n the door. "You alright?" He asked. Jay looked up at Jack.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Jack" he replied.

"Well…Amber sent me to get you. To tell you that they finished making dinner."

Jay nodded his head slowly. "I'll be down in a minute, I just need a minute alone," he answered. Jack nodded and he left the room. Jay looked at the bracelet he had on his wrist.

"_Who made that?"_

"_Me."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yeah, for you daddy."_

Jay felt a lump form in his throat.

After awhile, Amber looked up when Jay finally came downstairs. "Hey, thought you'd never come down," she commented. Jay sighed.

"I have a lot on my mind," he answered.

"David?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm a parent too, Jay."

Jay sighed and he sat down. "It's been three years since David died…" he trailed off. Amber placed her hand over his.

"Jay, just because it's been three years, he was your son and you loved him," she answered.

Jay nodded his head slowly and he held her hand. He heard little Bray whimper slightly from his crib next to Amber. Amber let Jay's hand go and went to tend to her son.


	5. We Belong Together

Chapter 5: We Belong Together

Months went by and Ram was defeated, but now it was Mega they needed to get out of power. Jay and Amber had started a rebellion against Mega, knowing they were only asking for trouble. However, with each passing day, Jay's love for Amber grew stronger. He wanted her back in the barn, he wanted her even more at the Eco Tribe. He would lie in bed at night unable to sleep because he wanted her next to him. Now that he and Ebony finally had gone their separate ways, he knew he could have a chance with Amber.

One morning, Jay came downstairs and he headed into the café and found Amber fixing a bottle for little Bray. "Morning, Jay," she greeted.

"Hey," he answered.

Amber glanced up and she saw that he had his over shirt unzipped, showing the black muscle shirt he wore underneath. She felt the blush rise in her cheeks, but she turned away to sit down and feed the baby. "How did you sleep last night?" Jay asked, rounding the corner to sit next to her.

"Good, like a baby. No pun intended," she replied, trying not to look at him.

Jay laughed slightly. "How about you?" She asked. Jay shrugged slightly.

"Okay," he replied.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know you're acting a little funny today."

Jay shrugged. "I'm fine, I could ask the same to you," he answered.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"You haven't looked at me since I walked into the café."

Amber glanced at him. "It's because…um…" she trailed off. She felt her face burning with embarrassment. "I have to go," she finished. She got up and she left the café.

That night, Jay went into his room, pulling off his over shirt and muscle shirt. He laid back on his bed and he closed his eyes. He sat up when he heard a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Amber," The person answered.

Jay grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. "Come in," he assured her. Amber came in with a smile.

"Hey, sorry for running out like that," she stated.

"Don't worry about it."

Amber sat down in the chair that was across from his bed. "I need to talk to you about the rebellion against Mega," she informed. Amber mentally kicked herself. "_That's not what you wanted to talk to him about!_" She scolded herself.

"We have to strike where we know it'll make the whole city lose their trust in Mega," he commented.

"Zoot?" She asked.

"Yeah, Zoot."

"You're right. Showing the city that Zoot is really dead, the whole city will go a wall."

Jay nodded. "We have to find Darrell," he added. Amber nodded.

"Well, we can't now, it's too late," she answered.

"Right…"

Jay cleared his throat. "Well…we should get some sleep…" he commented. Amber nodded and Jay stood up to walk her to the door. Amber turned around and she realized they were close again.

"Jay…" she started.

Jay cut her off when he pressed his lips against hers. Amber froze but then she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He set her back against the bed.

**(Next Morning)**

Amber woke up with Jay's arms wrapped around her and a smile came across her face. She ran her hand up and down his arm. Jay woke up and he kissed her forehead. "How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Not long," she replied.

Jay kissed her and Amber let out a sigh. "Sadly, we can't just lay here all day," she commented. He nodded head slowly before sitting up.

"We have to find Darrell and get that broadcast out," he answered.

Jay pulled on his pants and he handed Amber's clothes back over to her. "Any ideas how we'll get this broadcast to the whole city?" She asked. Jay pulled on his boots before pulling on his shirt and over shirt.

"Ram," he replied.

"RAM!" She exclaimed.

Jay got her to hush. "Yes, Ram," he answered.

"Are you crazy? After what he's done to us?" She asked.

"He's the only one that can get us into Mega's systems."

"But…"

"Amber, I know we can't trust him, but he's the computer whiz here. We need him."

Amber let out a sigh. "We need Jack too and I'm sure he's over at Liberty," he added.

"You know we're playing with fire here," she commented.

"Let's just hope we don't get burned this time," he answered.

Amber sighed as she grabbed her jacket that was laying on the chair. "Well, let's go," she told him. Jay nodded as they left the mall.

**(The Library)**

Amber had the camera setup and she jumped when Darrell came out wearing his Zoot disguise. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine. You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jay came out with the cards Darrell would be reading from. "Here," he told Amber, handing her the cards. Amber took the cards and she looked at Darrell.

"Well, I think Jack got Mega busy and Ram's in his systems," he informed.

"Let's get this done," Amber answered.

Jay turned the camera on and the broadcast began.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

Mega saw what was going on and he looked at Jack. "Find whoever's doing that!" He ordered.

"Um…right," Jack answered.

He went over to the computer and started typing in random things. "It's not working," Jack lied.

**(The Library)**

Amber let out a sigh when she realized that Darrell couldn't read really well. She looked at Jay to see that he was getting just as impatient. Jay let out a frustrated sigh, time was running out.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

"What is taking so long?" Mega demanded. Jack looked at Mega and then back at the computer.

"I don't know, it seems to be jammed," he replied.

"Well then let's use version 3 then."

He pushed Jack aside and started typing into the computer. "I--I didn't know there was a version 3," Jack commented.

"Well you do now!" Mega snapped.

Jack suddenly felt sick. He knew that Jay, Amber, and Darrell were in trouble now.

**(The Library)**

Jay left the camera and he ran over to the door and he saw Techno troops coming their way. He ran over to them. "They found us," he informed. He looked at Darrell and Amber. "Get out of here," he ordered. Darrell hurried out of the room and Jay looked at Amber. "You go too," he insisted.

"I'm not leaving without you!" She objected.

"You have to," he insisted.

"No Jay…"

"Amber if you care about me at all you'll go!"

Amber bit her tongue, but then she placed her hands on his face and she kissed him. She pulled back and she looked at him. "Jay…" she trailed off. Jay practically pushed her towards the door just as the troops came in.

"Looking for something?" Jay asked.

He held up his zapper and fired at them. Then he ran and hid.

Amber ran around the back and she looked into a window to see the Technos shooting at Jay. "Jay!" She gasped. She watched when he went to run to the door when he was shot. "JAY!" She shouted. She looked over to see Trudy, Salene, and Lex already making their way inside and she ran in after them.

While they were getting rid of the Technos, Amber ran over to Jay. "Jay! Oh God Jay! Talk to me," she begged. She saw him open his eyes and she almost sobbed in relief.

"Amber…" he answered.

"You're okay," she assured him.

"Is he alright?" Salene asked.

Amber looked up at them with a smile on her face. "He's alive," she replied.

**(The Mall)**

Jay sighed when Amber bandaged his arm. "I can't stay, Amber," he told her. Amber let out a sigh and she nodded her head slowly.

"I know," she answered.

"I'll be hiding up in the old high school. I don't want to put you or the baby in any danger."

"Just be careful okay?"

Jay kissed her briefly before standing up. "Don't worry," he assured her. Amber watched as he left the mall and she lowered her head with a heavy sigh.


	6. Do Anything

Chapter 6: Do Anything

Amber climbed up the hill to the old high school and she opened the door. She gasped when a zapper was pointed at her face. "Jay you scared the hell out of me," she told him.

"Sorry, can't be too careful," he answered.

He put his zapper away. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"I came to see you of course," she replied.

She held up a sack. "I brought you some food," she informed. Jay rubbed the back of his neck and he sat down.

"They searching for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, they already searched the mall," she replied.

"They haven't…"  
"No don't worry. Everyone has said they haven't seen you in a few days."

"They didn't hurt any of you did they?"

Amber placed her hand over his. "Jay, don't worry okay? Everything's fine," she assured him. Jay let out a heavy sigh.

"I hate that you're in danger because of me," he murmured, placing his hand on her face.

"We were always in danger. The moment Mega became the leader, all the Mallrats have been in danger."

"But…"

Amber placed her fingers against his lips. "We can take care of ourselves, you don't have to worry," she assured him. Jay smiled and he kissed her fingers before holding her hands in his.

"I always worry, especially when it comes to you and the baby," he answered.

She smiled and he kissed her briefly. "When do you have to go back?" He asked.

"Not for awhile, why?" She answered.

Amber smiled when he ran circles over the palm of her hand. Jay leaned forward and kissed her again.

**(The Mall: That Evening)**

Amber came back to the mall and Salene stood up when she came in. "Where were you? We were getting worried," Salene commented.

"Nowhere," Amber replied.

"I bet I can guess," Gel commented.

Amber looked at Gel. "Getting all cozy up with Jay up there in the high school," she added. Amber cleared her throat and she went upstairs to take care of little Bray.

She went into her room and found her son asleep in his crib. "Did you and Jay really…" Salene trailed off. Amber sighed.

"So what if we did?" She asked.

"It's just that…I mean…with you finding out not too long about Bray…"

Amber sighed and she sat down on her bed. "I've always wanted Jay since the moment I met him. I know that's horrible for me to say, but ever since Bray was captured and everything I was pretty empty inside. But now I can't imagine my life without Jay," she explained.

"What about the risk of getting pregnant again? Especially since little Bray is only four months old," Salene pointed out.

Amber laid back on her bed. "Having another baby is the last thing on my mind right now, Sal. I just want Jay to be able to come home," she answered.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Salene asked.

Amber traced the designs on her blanket. "Yeah…I am," she replied. Amber smiled and she wrapped her arms around herself. "I really am," she added.

**(Three Days Later)**

Amber made her way back up to the high school after seeing Mega about a few things and to calm the city down about the little fiasco about Zoot. She let out a sigh as she made her way up the hill.

She came to the door and she knocked. Jay let her in and she rubbed the back of her neck. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not myself today," she replied.

Jay kissed her cheek. "I had to go to Mega today," she informed.

"What why?" He asked.

"I'm the leader of this city, Jay. I had to calm the people down somehow," she replied.

He sighed. "Does he suspect anything?" He asked.

"No…No I don't think so," she replied.

Jay sighed in relief and he hugged her gently. "Once Mega is defeated, we can think about us," he commented. Amber smiled as she hugged him back.

"There's a nice thought…us. You, little Bray, and me…one big family," she answered.

Jay ran circles over her back and he reached under the hood when he felt something. He pulled back and he lifted the hood up. "What, what is it?" she asked. He pulled out a device, holding it up so both of them could see. "What is that?" She asked.

"Mega," was his only reply.

Jay grabbed Amber and they went to run when Techno troops stormed into the room, holding their zappers out at them. The Technos pulled them apart and put handcuffs on Jay. "Jay whatever they do to you don't say anything," she insisted as they cuffed her. Jay just glanced at her before they dragged him away. "DON'T TALK JAY!" She shouted.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

Jay sighed as he sat in the room they locked him in. "Damn it, what have I done?" He muttered. He pulled on the handcuffs.

Amber closed her eyes, her back and neck was hurting from sitting in the straight up position for so long. She looked up when the door opened and Mega came in. "Say whatever you want I'm not going to talk," she muttered.

"Things would go so much easier if you would cooperate," Mega commented.

Amber glared at him. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you won't get me to talk," she answered. Mega smirked.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that," he commented.

Amber jerked on the chains. "You won't talk if I did anything to you…but what if I did someone you care about the most. Like Jay for instance?" He asked.

"You hurt him I swear…" Amber started.

"You'll what?" Mega asked.

Amber closed her mouth. "Sounds like you were going to get personal," Mega commented. Amber glared at him. "How about putting Jay through some simulations? A little bit of torture could get him to talk," he answered. Her heart stopped at the thought of Jay getting tortured, but she wouldn't betray her friends and she knew Jay wouldn't betray their friends. "If not Jay…what about your child?" He asked.

"You touch my baby I swear you'll never live to see another day!" She hissed.

She pulled on her chains. "You leave my baby alone!" She ordered.

"Then tell me who else is part of the rebellion," he demanded.

"No!"

Mega glared at her and he left the room.

Jay lowered his head slightly, but then he looked up when the door opened and Mega came in. "Welcome back to the Technos, Jay," Mega greeted. Jay glared at him and he pulled on his chains. "This is familiar, you being held captive. However, there's a difference. We have no child to kill in front of you after you decide to cooperate," he answered. Jay kept his mouth shut. "What was the boy's name again? David?" He asked. Jay looked up at Mega.

"Don't you say my son's name again!" He snapped.

"Well, hit a sore spot haven't we?" Mega asked.

"Don't you mention my son. You're scum, you're not even worthy to even think about my son!"

Mega smiled. "Well, here's an idea. You cooperate and I'll let you and Amber go back to the precious baby you both love so much," he sneered. Jay glared at him.

"You won't break me," he muttered.

"Oh really?"

Mega nodded to his Techno troops and they undid the chains. They practically dragged Jay to the computer room.

Mega sat at the main computer and typed a few things in. "Does this seem familiar?" He asked. Jay watched in horror when an old movie clip was showing on the screens. He watched as Ram killed David again, and again, and again.

"David…" he trailed off.

"Yes, David," Mega answered.

Jay felt a lump form in his throat.

**(Flashback)**

_**Jay looked at his scared son in the arms of a Techno. "As punishment for disobeying me…" Ram started. He held a zapper up and Jay watched in horror.**_

"_**DADDY!" David shouted.**_

"_**NO!" Jay shouted.**_

_**The shot hit David and Jay suddenly felt like he was dying when he saw his son go limp. "NO! DAVID NO!" He shouted.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"NO! DAVID NO!" Jay shouted. Mega grinned evilly. Jay had reached his breaking point.

"Ready to cooperate now?" He asked.

Jay lowered his head and tried to force his tears back. "Please forgive me Amber," he whispered.

**(Amber's Cell: A little while later)**

Amber paced back and forth in her room when she saw the door open and Jay was shoved in. "HEY!" She shouted when she saw Jay hit the floor. The Technos closed the door and Amber hurried over to Jay. "Jay…" she murmured. She hugged him tight with a sigh. "Are you okay?" She asked. Jay hugged her back.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he lied, not wanting to tell her what happened.

He let her go and he let out a sigh. "What's going on?" She asked.

"They're trying to use us for propaganda," he replied.

"Well, they can try. That doesn't mean we have to go along with it."  
"We might not have a choice, Amber."

Jay sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Jay…what did he do?" She asked. Jay stared at the floor. "What did he do Jay?" She asked. He closed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter," he replied.

Amber stared at him in disbelief. "He broke you!" She gasped. Jay sat down in the chair that was in the room. Amber kneeled in front of him. "What did he do?" She asked.

"David…" was all he said.

Amber hugged him and she let out a shaky sigh. "I'm so sorry Amber, but I didn't tell him who else was involved. I didn't tell him that," he assured her. Jay pressed his forehead against hers. "He doesn't know who else is involved. The others are safe," he added.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we are," she answered.

After awhile, Jay and Amber were seated in front of the camera, restrained to the chairs. "This is a goodbye to Jay and Amber as we know of them. Let's hope the treatment will do the trick and will turn you into good model citizens," Mega commented.

"What about my baby? How will I know my baby?" She asked.

"Well after this your baby will have a better mother to take care of him," Mega replied.

"You lousy piece of scum!" Jay hissed.

"I'm surprised you'd want to waste your last few precious seconds calling me names. When I thought you two would like to say goodbye. While you can still remember each other that is," Mega answered.

Amber let out a small sigh and she looked over at Jay. "Jay, I love you. Please don't forget that," she insisted. Jay shook his head.

"I won't," he assured her.

"I wouldn't bet on that. Begin," Mega instructed.

The headsets were placed over their heads and Mega pressed "delete". Amber acted like her memory was being erased. Then the headset was removed and after Mega asked her and Jay a few questions, Mega let them go.

Once they were down the hall, Amber grabbed Jay's arm and pulled him aside. "I don't believe it! I don't believe it, we actually did it! We fooled him!" She stated in disbelief. She saw Jay staring at her blankly and she laughed slightly. "Well that's good, but you can stop now. I can't believe Ram actually pulled it off him of all people!" She added. She let out a sigh. "Okay, let's go back to the mall," she commented. Jay continued to stare at her.

"Mall?" He asked.

She stared at him for a second and then her heart broke. Jay's memory had been wiped clean.


	7. Victory

Chapter 7: Victory

Amber came back into the mall after all the tribes had defeated the Technos. She saw Ellie there with her baby in her arms. "Where's Jay?" She asked.

"He's in your room," Ellie replied.

"Is he alright?"

"Well, we had a little incident…"

"What?"

"Jay sort of freaked out while you were gone. He had a metal pipe in his hands."

"He didn't hurt anybody did he?"

"No, he just sort of waved it around asking us how he should know if we were telling him the truth or not."

Amber let out a sigh. "I'll see if I can get him to remember," she informed. Ellie nodded and watched as Amber went upstairs.

Amber went into her room and found Jay sitting on her bed. She walked over and she sat next to him. "Jay, do you recognize me?" She asked. He looked at her with a quizzical look. "Come on Jay it's me, Amber," she insisted.

"Amber?" He asked.

"Yes. We've just won back the city. Remember Mega?"

Amber let out a sigh and Salene came in. "Come on," she murmured. Amber stood up with a sigh. "He'll be alright," she assured Amber.

"Really? I don't see evidence of that happening," Amber muttered.

"It'll just take time. Maybe it'll come back to him gradually. Maybe we'll find a cure for him."

Amber swallowed the lump in her throat. "That's a lot of maybes Salene," she commented sadly. She fidgeted with her hands. "And there's only one person who knows for certain. Ram…" she trailed off. Amber looked over at Jay and she let out a heavy sigh.

"Amber, you haven't slept properly and you probably haven't eaten much. Why don't you take care of yourself? And then we'll worry about Jay," Salene answered.

Amber continued to stare at Jay and watched as he got up and left the room. "I wouldn't be able to sleep…not with him like this," she murmured. Amber sat down on her bed. "Things are bad, Salene…" she trailed off.

"We'll find a way to get Jay's memory back," Salene assured her.

"There's something else," Amber answered.

"What is it?" Salene asked.

Amber closed her eyes. "Oh God…" Salene trailed off. Amber placed her head in her hands. "When did you find out?" She asked.

"The day Jay and I were captured," Amber replied.

"But…"

"Jay and I slept together more than once, Sal."

Amber stood up and she walked around the room. "I was going to tell him too…but then all this happened…" she trailed off. She rubbed the back of her neck. "I need Jay back so I can tell him that he's going to be a father again," she added.

"We'll get him back, don't worry," Salene reassured her.

However, they didn't know that Jay was standing right outside the room, listening what they were saying. Still very confused, he walked away.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

Amber had talked Ram into using his technology on Jay to bring his memories back. She stood behind Ram, looking at Jay who was restrained to the chair again. "Are you sure this won't make him worse?" She asked. She looked over at Ram when he didn't answer her. "Ram I asked if…" she started.

"Look Amber we have a choice here. I can take a couple of months out and give you a crash course on neural electronic interface. Or you let me do what I'm trying to do for you here," he answered.

"But is there a risk?" She asked.

"There's always a risk," he replied.

"Hey what's going on?" Jay asked.

"Just a few more minutes, Jay," Amber answered.

"Jack are you set?" Ram asked.

Jack looked up from his computer. "Just a few more minutes. Yeah finished," Jack replied. Ram nodded and he looked at his former General.

"Excellent. Now it's time to take little Jay back to school," Ram said with a laugh.

He pushed the button and Ram sat back as the memory recovery began. Amber got worried when she saw Jay starting to shake. "He's shaking…" she trailed off.

"Of course, his neurons are growing like popcorn," Ram answered.

Amber watched as Jay continued to shake until the memory recovery was completed. Ram nodded to Jack and Jack removed the headset. "What do we do now?" Jack asked. Ram gestured for Jack to be quiet.

"Just let Amber do her stuff," Ram replied.

Amber stood up and she walked over to Jay. "Jay?" She called. Jay looked up at her. "Do you recognize me?" She asked.

"Amber…" he trailed off.

Amber felt her heart miss a beat when he said her name. "I feel so weird…" he trailed off.

"Jay…" Amber started starting to walk over to him.

Ram grabbed her arm. "Take an easy on him alright? Just keep talking," Ram instructed. Amber let out a deep breath.

"Jay…um…you've been away for awhile," she informed.

Jay stared at her. "Amber…I feel…I feel…" he trailed off. He looked at the floor and then back at Amber again. "So who are you?" He asked. Amber got down on her knees.

"No…Jay…please…stay with me please…" she begged.

She saw that it didn't work and she lowered her head. Ram sighed as he had Jack put the headset back on Jay's head and he tried to the memory recovery again. Amber sat next to Jay and held onto his hand. After a few minutes, the memory recovery was completed again. "Do you think it worked this time?" Jack asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Go ahead, Jack," Ram replied.

Jack removed the headset and Amber looked at Jay. "Jay…do you recognize me?" She asked. Jay gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" He asked.

She looked at Jay and then she let his hand go, stood up, and looked at Ram. "What is this Ram!?" She demanded.

"Excuse me?" Ram asked.

"How long are you going to string me along? How many games to cover up your lies!?" Amber demanded.

"Amber…" Jack started.

"SHUT UP JACK!" Amber shouted.

"Look I'm trying to help you here and this is what I get. Accusations, accusations, accusations everywhere!" Ram snapped.

"You're a magnet for them Ram and you wanna know why?" She asked.

Ram just stared at her. "Because you're a lying, treacherous scum!" She hissed.

"Guys, please," Jack insisted.

Ram rolled his eyes. "This is the thanks I get. If it weren't for me, you'd be like him," Ram pointed out.

"Like what Ram?" Jay asked.

Amber turned around and Jay stood up with a small smile. "Well…but…Ram, Jack what are you guys doing in the city anyways?" He asked. He looked at Amber. "Where's Mega? He's going to find us," he told her. Amber shook her head, slightly in shock.

"No it's safe, Mega's gone," she assured him.

Amber stared at him, still in disbelief that he was back. "But…are you really back? Do you know who I am?" She asked. Jay smiled and laughed slightly.

"Amber what are you talking about?" He asked.

Amber smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Jay hugged her back, slightly confused of what she was talking about. Ram let out a sigh of relief. "I think someone owes me an apology," he commented. Amber glanced at Ram before placing her head on Jay's shoulder with a sigh.

Later that day, Amber held onto Jay's hand and she pulled him upstairs to her room. "Amber what's going on? You've been acting really weird all day," he commented. Amber smiled as she pulled him into her room.

"I have to tell you something," she answered.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah…you might want to sit down."

Jay sat down on the bed and Amber stood in front of him. "Okay, are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to make me guess?" He asked. Amber bit her lip.

"Well…um…Jay…do you remember…a few weeks ago…back before we were captured and before you had to go into hiding? Um…the night before we made our broadcast?" She asked.

"Yeah I believe so," he replied.

She smiled. "Jay…I'm pregnant," she informed. He sat there in shock.

"Good thing you told me to sit down," he commented.

Amber laughed slightly. "Are you serious? I mean…" he trailed off. She sat down next to him on the bed. She took his hand and placed it on her still flat stomach.

"Jay, I'm pregnant," she assured him.

Jay let her hand go and he hugged her tight. Amber hugged him back and she let out a sigh. He let her go. "Who else knows?" He asked.

"Salene," she replied.

Jay stroked her face and he went to get up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"We should tell the others," he replied.

Amber laughed as she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. "Later," she answered.

"Oh yeah, what do you have in mind of what to do now?" He asked.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and kissed him deeply.

The next day, Amber was outside with little Bray in her arms. The four-month-old cooed and he placed his head on Amber's shoulder. Jay came downstairs, pulling his over shirt on. "We should go see what's going on with Ram's new program," she commented. Jay sighed.

"I always knew Ram's technology would get him in trouble," he answered.

"Trudy could you watch him?" Amber asked.

"Yeah," Trudy replied.

Amber set the baby into her arms and Amber looked at Jay. "We go in there and see if we can get him to turn the damn thing off," she stated.

"And if that doesn't work?" He asked.

"We'll have to figure something out," she replied.

Jay nodded and they left the mall.

**(Techno Headquarters)**

"What do you think is in that container?" Amber asked. They were looking inside Mega's lab and saw that Ram's program had gotten into Mega's lab and it was creating something.

"Well, where's Mega, we need to know what's in there," Jay replied.

"Follow me," Jack answered.

They went down to Mega's cell. "Mega, what is project Ultimate Sanction you have to tell us," Amber insisted. Mega sat there staring at her. "Come on, Mega, what's in that container?" She asked.

"What container? What is she talking about?" Slade asked.

"Ram created a computer program and now it's gone beserk," Jay replied.

"Ram's done something to my lab? What did he do?" Mega asked.

"We don't know, but it's making something. That's why you have to tell us what is in the container," Amber replied.

All of a sudden Mega started laughing. "D--Do you really want to know? When that stuff gets out…Ram's dead and so is the whole city," Mega laughed.


	8. Leaving Home

Chapter 8: Leaving Home

Amber got word out that everyone should leave the city immediately. Jay was back at the mall trying to get the rest of the Mallrats out. "Where's Bray?" He asked.

"He's upstairs," Ellie replied.

Jay hurried upstairs, heading towards Amber's room. He went over to the crib and saw that little Bray was laying there with his fingers in his mouth. "Hey little Bray. We're going to go on a little walk," he told the infant. He carefully picked him up and he went downstairs.

Ellie looked up when Jay came downstairs with the baby in his arms. "May, you have to find a way out of this city," he instructed. He handed the baby over to Ellie.

"Maybe we should just head to high ground?" Salene suggested.

"The best way is going out into the ocean, but we don't have a boat," Jay answered.

"I know a guy with a boat," May commented.

"Can we trust him?" Salene asked.

"Not really he's a real scum ball," May replied.

Jay sighed. "Well, we have to get on that boat. I'm going to go find Amber," he informed.

"Be careful Jay," Trudy called out.

Jay nodded and he went to go find Amber.

**(The City)**

Amber saw Jay running up the same street as she was. "JAY!" She shouted. She ran over and she hugged him. "My baby?" She asked.

"He's fine. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Which way did everyone go?" Amber answered.

Gel than ran up with her bags in tow. "That's what I want to know. This place is like a ghost town," she commented.

"Gel what are you doing here?" Amber asked.

"I got cut off," Gel replied.

"Look there's a boat down by the key, May had a contact," Jay informed.

Amber nodded and she looked at Gel. "Did everyone get out?" She asked.

"Pretty much. I couldn't find Lottie then I figured what the hell. That little thief can look after herself," Gel replied.

"You mean she's still at the mall!?" Amber demanded.

Gel nodded and Amber ran back to the mall. "AMBER NO!" Jay shouted. Jay let out a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack get to the boat," he ordered. Jack nodded and he ran to the boat while Jay ran after Amber.

**(The Mall)**

"LOTTIE! LOTTIE ARE YOU HERE!?" Amber shouted. She ran around the mall trying to find the young girl. "LOTTIE!" She shouted. She ran up to Gel's room.

"HELP ME!" Lottie shouted from inside Gel's closet.

"Lottie!" Amber gasped.

She unlocked the door and the young girl fell out. "It's okay Lottie I'm here now," Amber assured her.

"We're supposed to be leaving," Lottie pointed out.  
"I think it's too late now," Amber answered.

"Wanna bet?" Jay asked coming in.

Amber looked up and a small smile came across her face. Jay walked over and he helped Amber up from the floor. "Come on, let's go," he told them. They ran out of the mall and towards the docks.

**(The Docks)**

"HEY!" Jay shouted. Jay, Amber, and Lottie ran down the ramp and got onto the boat. The driver of the boat drove off and Jay held onto Amber while looking back at the city.

"That's our home," Ellie murmured.

"Not anymore," Lex answered.

**(Two Weeks Later)**

Amber was sitting down by the railing with a hand on her stomach. Jay walked over and he sat next to her. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked. She sighed and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tired, hungry, and sick," she replied.

Jay kissed her forehead and he wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be okay," he assured her.

"LAND!" Lottie shouted.

Everyone looked up when they heard the young girl shouting. "LAND! I SEE LAND!" She shouted. Jay helped Amber stood up and they walked over to the railing to see that there was land.

The drive of the boat pulled up to the land and Jay got out first. He helped Amber down and then he had Ellie hand little Bray to him and he handed the infant over to Amber. Amber smiled and she felt the queasiness start to go away. "Let's see if there's anyone living there," Jay suggested, pointing to a hotel. They walked off the beach and up the hill towards the hotel.

Jay pulled his zapper out that he kept hidden just incase. He opened the door and he started looking around. "Seems abandoned to me," Trudy commented.

"Can't be too careful," Jay answered.

He stepped in and went to see if the lights would turn on, nothing. Jay went inside and he saw that the place was completely empty. "Okay, I think it's safe," he informed. They went in and Trudy set Brady down. The young girl ran around the hotel and Jay looked around. Brady ran back and she grabbed Jay's hand.

"Jay, Jay, someone here," she whimpered.

"There is? Where?" He asked.

Brady practically pulled him towards the back room. Jay opened the back door and he suddenly felt like he was going to get sick. "It can't be…" he trailed off.

"Jay…what is it?" Amber asked.

A young boy looked out from behind the box he was hiding behind. Jay walked over. "It's okay, you're okay," Jay assured him.

The boy had chin-length blonde hair, brown eyes, he was wearing worn out sneakers, torn pants, and a torn shirt.

Jay kneeled in front of the boy. "Do you know who you are?" He asked. The boy nodded his head slowly. "What's your name?" He asked.

"David," he replied.

Jay felt a lump form in his throat. "David…do you know who I am?" He asked. David reached into his torn pants pocket and he held up a picture in front of him and then he looked at Jay.

"Daddy?" He asked.

Jay nodded with a smile. "That's right, David," he replied. David got up and he hugged Jay. Jay stood up from the ground, holding David tightly against him.

"You said you wouldn't go away," David whimpered.

Jay sighed. "I'm not leaving again, I promise," he assured the young boy. Jay was surprised that David had remembered what he had said, speaking that David was only two when he "died". He felt tears press against his eyes as he held onto his son, the boy he thought was killed three years ago right before his very eyes. Amber walked over to them.

"Jay…" she murmured.

Jay looked over at Amber and he looked at David. "David, there's someone I want you to meet," he informed. He walked over and stood in front of Amber. "Amber, this is my son, David. David, this is Amber," he informed. David smiled.

"Hi," David greeted shyly.

Amber smiled and David placed his head on Jay's shoulder. "He gets the shyness from his mum," Jay commented.

"Hi David," she greeted.

David smiled. "David, is anyone else living here?" He asked. David shook his head.

"People come in though," he replied.

"They do?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, one guy, they always call him 'Bray'. But I always hide."

Amber looked at Jay in shock. "Bray?" She asked. Jay suddenly felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach. "David, do you know where Bray lives?" She asked.

"No…he just comes in to see if there's anything he could use then he goes away," he replied.

"Anyone else you've seen?" Jay asked.

"Uncle Ved's here," David replied.

"What?"

David gestured to be set down and Jay set him down on the floor. David ran past the others and ran upstairs. "UNCLE VED! UNCLE VED!" He shouted. Jay hurried upstairs after his son and he saw Ved coming out of a room.

"David what are you…" Ved trailed off.

Jay was in shock to see that his younger brother was alive. "Ved…" he trailed off.

"Hey, Jay," he answered.

Jay pulled his brother into a hug. "Don't you scare me like that again," he muttered. Ved grinned slightly and he hugged Jay back.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

Jay pulled back. "What happened? The computer said you were deleted," he pointed out. Ved leaned against the railing.

"I bugged the hell out of Ram to tell me where he sent Cloe," he replied.

"And?" Jay asked.

"He told me where she was and he told me that if I went after her, that he would consider me "deleted" and he would put that in the computer. I just wanted Cloe back and since you had gone to God knows where I left."

Amber walked up the stairs. "And then I came to this hotel and I found this little bugger," Ved said gesturing to David.

"Did you find Cloe?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, I should be heading back to the tribe as we speak," he replied.

"You leave David here?" Jay asked.

"The boy likes it here, I can't force him go," Ved replied.

David clung onto Jay's leg. "Looks like you dumped Ebony and are with the Mallrat leader," Ved commented. Jay wrapped his arm around Amber's waist.

"Not only that, Ved, she's pregnant," Jay answered.

"Well, you two work fast," Ved commented.

Amber blushed slightly. "I better get going," Ved commented, grabbing his bag. Ved messed up David's hair before heading back to his and Cloe's tribe.

That night, Amber removed her jacket and laid down on the bed. Jay came in with a sigh. "David's asleep," he informed.

"Good," She answered.

Jay looked in the crib they had found to find baby Bray asleep with his thumb in his mouth. "You alright?" She asked. Jay snapped out of his trance and he looked over at Amber. "You've been quiet all evening," she commented. He sighed as he removed his over shirt. "What is it, Jay?" She asked.

"You heard David, Amber. Bray's alive after all," he replied.

"Is that what's bothering you?"

Jay sighed again and he sat down on the bed. "What do you think Amber? You'll see him and you'll want to get back together with him," he answered. Amber sat up and she wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin over his shoulder.

"Hey, whoever said I'd want to do that?" She asked.

"Come on Amber, he's the father of your baby," he replied.

"Incase you have forgotten I'm pregnant with yours."

He closed his eyes and he held her hands. "I just…don't want to see things between us change, not after the hell we've been through to get this far," he answered. She kissed his neck and she let out a sigh.

"I love _you_ Jay," she murmured.

Jay smiled slightly, hearing those words gave him some reassurance. He turned to look at her and he kissed her gently. Amber kissed him back.


	9. Old Flame's Return

Chapter 9: Old Flame's Return

Two days later, Amber woke up to find Jay still asleep next to her. She slowly got out of bed when her stomach started feeling a little queasy and she went into the bathroom. Jay woke up a minute later and he heard her in the bathroom. He got up and he went to check on her.

Amber was leaning against the wall and she let out a small groan. Jay sat next to her. "You okay?" He asked.

"I will be, just give me a few minutes," she replied.

Jay held her hand and Amber rubbed her stomach. She sighed when little Bray started crying. "Jay…" she started.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry," he assured her.

He kissed her cheek before going to take care of the baby.

Jay went back into the room and he saw David staring into little Bray's crib. "Hey, buddy," he greeted. David smiled and he looked back at the whimpering baby.

"Why's the baby crying?" He asked.

"He's just hungry," Jay replied.

Jay picked the baby up and he headed downstairs with David right behind him.

Ebony looked up when Jay came into the kitchen with baby Bray in his arms and David right behind him. "Well, enjoy playing daddy?" She asked. Jay sighed as he glanced at Ebony before going into the fridge that they had turned on and taking out the formula that Slade had found in another abandoned building. He heated it up and he sat down to feed the baby. "Taking care of somebody else's baby when you know the father is still…" Ebony started.

"Ebony, just stop it," Jay muttered.

Ebony got up and she left the kitchen, brushing by Trudy who came in with Brady on her hip. "Morning Jay," Trudy greeted with a smile. Jay looked up at Trudy with a small smile.

"Hey Trudy," he answered.

"Where's Amber?" She asked.

"Morning sickness hit her. She'll be down in a little bit," he replied.

Trudy smiled as she had Brady sit down in a chair and she went to get something for Brady to eat. "How did you two sleep?" He asked.

"Brady was out as soon as she hit the pillow," she replied.

Jay smiled and he pulled the empty bottle from little Bray's mouth. "You alright?" Trudy asked. Jay used a rag that he had found, putting it over his shoulder, and rubbing little Bray's back while walking around the room.

"Yeah why?" Jay asked.

"You've seem pretty out of it during the past couple of days," Trudy replied.

Jay sighed as he kept walking around. "It's about Bray isn't it?" Trudy asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"It's not hard to figure out, after David said he saw Bray…" she started.

"I don't really want to talk about it Trudy."

Jay handed little Bray over to Trudy after he got the baby to burp. "I'm going to go outside, to check things out," he informed.

"Be careful," Trudy answered.

Jay nodded as he zipped up his over shirt and he left the hotel. David got up from his chair and he went outside with Jay.

Jay looked around the city as he walked through the streets, not knowing that David was following him. He stopped when he heard something. "Hello?" He called. Jay looked over his shoulder and saw no one there. David hid behind a wall and watched when someone ran right behind his dad. Jay lifted up his sleeve, revealing his zapper. Just then, cloaked figures surrounded him.

"GET HIM!" One of them shouted.

Before Jay could lift his zapper, they grabbed him by his arm and threw him to his knees. The leader walked over and he stood in front of Jay. "Well, I never knew that Technos can roam on their own," the person sneered. He removed his hood and Jay's eyes widened in shock.

"Bray…" he trailed off.

Bray glared at him. "Lock him up and scout the area, make sure there aren't anymore of them around," he ordered. Jay struggled against the people that were dragging him away and David ran back to the hotel.

****

(The Hotel)

"THEY TOOK HIM! THEY TOOK HIM!" David shouted. Amber was holding little Bray when David came running in.

"Who took who?" Amber asked.

"Bray! Bray took daddy!" David replied.

Amber handed Salene the baby. "Bray took Jay?" She asked.

"Yeah," David replied with tears falling down his face.

"Don't you see why? Lover boy still walks around in his Techno uniform and he still has the Techno emblem on his forehead," Lex pointed out.

Amber gave Lex a small glare before looking back at David. "David, I need you to take me where they took daddy okay?" She asked. David nodded and he grabbed Amber's hand, leading her out of the hotel.

****

(The Streets)

Amber stood in the spot that David had brought her to. "BRAY! BRAY I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She shouted. Just then the same hooded figures came out and surrounded Amber. Amber held onto David and she looked up when the leader came out again.

"Amber?" He asked.

He removed his hood to see Amber. "Oh my God!" He gasped. Amber held onto David.

"Where's Jay?" She asked.

Bray stood there in disbelief. "Jay?" He asked.

"The Techno you took. Where is he?" She asked.

"How would you know him?"  
"I'll explain later, please tell me where he is."

Bray sighed. "Come with me," he answered.

****

(Jay's Cell)

Jay was pacing back and forth in his cell. "Jay!" Amber gasped. She pulled her arm from Bray's grasp and she ran over to Jay's cell. Jay reached through the bars and he hugged her. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, are you?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

She pulled back and she placed her hand on his face.

Bray stood back and watched in disbelief.

Amber smiled as she held Jay's hand through the bars. "I'll talk to Bray okay? I'll get this straightened out," she assured him.

"Amber, can I talk to you?" Bray called.

Amber glanced at Bray and then she looked back at Jay. "Go, don't worry about me," he assured her. Amber nodded and she went to talk to Bray.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Amber sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "Do you realize who you're talking to? A Techno!" He snapped.

"Yes, I know what he was," she answered.

"Was?" He asked.

"He quit the Technos months ago, Bray."

"He can't just quit the Technos. Once a Techno always a Techno!"

"Shh!"

Amber grabbed his arm and led him upstairs.

Amber sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck. "This isn't the reunion I was hoping for," he commented. She bit her lip and she wrapped her jacket around herself, hiding her stomach even though she wasn't showing yet. "What are you doing with him?" He asked.

"Jay helped me when you weren't there," she replied.

"I wasn't there because he kidnapped me!"

"He helped me deliver our son! Instead of turning me in, he helped me."

"He kept you with the others but he took me?"

Amber sighed and she rubbed her temple. "Amber, can I see daddy?" David asked.

"Yeah, he's right downstairs," Amber replied.

Bray watched as David ran downstairs to see Jay. "He's got a kid? And yet he still joined the Technos?" He asked.

"He was forced to join, they made him think his child was dead," She replied.

****

Jay looked up when David came downstairs. "DADDY!" David shouted. Jay smiled when he saw David. He kneeled down to David's level when he ran over to him. "Daddy, why is he mad at you?" David asked. Jay let out a sigh.

"I did some bad things, David. Bray doesn't like me because of the bad things I did," he replied.

"When can you come home?" David asked.

Jay reached through the bars and he held his son's hand. "Soon hopefully. You have to take care your mum and baby brother," he replied. David looked at his dad.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Yeah, Amber's your mum now okay? You just take care of her and baby Bray until I get home."

David nodded and Jay hugged him through the bars. "I love you buddy," he told him.

"I love you too daddy," David answered.

"David!" Amber called when she came downstairs.

David got up and he ran back over to Amber. Amber stood in front of Jay and she placed her hand on his face. "I'll get you out of here. It's just going to take me awhile to convince Bray that you're good," she assured him.

"Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself," he answered.

Amber kissed him through the bars before picking David up and heading back to the hotel. Bray watched as Amber walked by him and he walked over to Jay's cell. "You come into our city and you take my girl?" He demanded.

"The only thing I did was help her deliver your kid. I could've turned her in!" Jay snapped.

Bray reached through the bars and he grabbed Jay by the front of his shirt. "You destroyed my life!" He snapped.

"And for that I'm sorry!" Jay snapped back.

He pushed Bray away and he backed up into his cell.

****

(The Hotel: That Night)

Amber sighed as she covered David up and she went downstairs.

Salene looked up when Amber came downstairs. "Is David okay?" She asked. Amber sighed.

"He'll be alright," she replied.

"How about you?" Salene asked.

"I'll be fine."

"You should rest I mean too much stress…"

"Sal, please just don't."

Amber went to go back upstairs when she suddenly felt dizzy. Salene gasped when Amber suddenly collapsed on the stairs. "AMBER!" She shouted. She ran up the stairs and grabbed Amber before she could fall. "GUYS!" She shouted.


	10. Fear

Chapter 10: Fear

David came into the room to find Amber laying in bed. "Mummy?" He called. Amber opened her eyes and smiled when she saw David standing there.

"Hey, sweetie," she answered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Amber stroked David's face with a sigh. "Mummy's just a bit sick," she replied. David sat up on the bed next to her.

"Mummy, when will daddy come home?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, munchkin," she replied.

David got up from the bed and he left the room.

****

(Jay's Cell)

David remembered his way back and he ran down the stairs. "Daddy!" He called. Jay looked up when he saw David and he stood up.

"David? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Daddy, mummy's really sick," David replied.

Jay kneeled in front of David. "How sick is she?" He asked.

"She can't get out of bed and people keep talking about the baby," David replied.

"What's wrong with the baby?" He asked.

"Mummy fell on the stairs."

Jay stood up. "BRAY! BRAY!" He shouted. He shook the bars to his cell. "BRAY!" He shouted again. Bray came down the stairs.

"What?" He asked.

"Let me out of here," Jay replied.

"What makes you think you can make demands around here?"

"Amber's sick and she needs me let me out of here!"

"Who says Amber's sick?"

David looked at Bray. "Mr. Bray, sir, mummy's really sick. She fell on the stairs and people are talking about the baby," he replied.

"You mean little Bray?" Bray asked.

"No the baby in her tummy," David replied.

"The baby…."

Bray looked at Jay. "You got her pregnant?" He asked.

"It takes two to tango," Jay replied.

Bray pushed David out of the way and he grabbed Jay by the front of his shirt. "What have you done to her?" He demanded. Jay glared at him and tried to pull his hand off his shirt.

"Nothing she didn't want done," Jay answered.

Jay pried his hand off his shirt. "I'm not that kind of person, Bray. I don't force a girl to do anything against her will. Now let me out of here so I can be with Amber!" Jay ordered. Bray glared at him before finally taking out the keys and unlocking the door to Jay's cell. "Thank you," he muttered. He picked David up and he ran out of the cells.

****

(The Hotel)

Jay set David down again and he hurried over to Salene. "Where is she?" He asked.

"Jay…" she started.

"Where's Amber?" He asked.

"She's in your room."

Jay nodded before hurrying upstairs.

He went in the room and saw Trudy by Amber's bedside. "How bad is she?" He asked. Trudy stood up.

"She's pretty bad," she replied.

"The baby?" He asked.

"We're not sure, she's having cramps."

Jay sat next to Amber and he stroked her face. Amber woke up and she saw Jay there. "Jay…you're back…" she murmured.

"Hey, David came running over and told me what happened. I got Bray to open the door," he answered.

Amber sighed and she rubbed her stomach. "My stomach hurts," she whimpered.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I went to check on little Bray when I felt really dizzy and the next thing I know, I woke up in my room and Sal telling me that I had fallen on the stairs. Oh God Jay! What if my fall did something to the baby?"

"Just give it time."

Jay kissed her forehead. "Whatever happens, I'll always be here, I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

****

(Hours Later)

Amber woke up with a shocking pain coursing through her. "JAY!" She shouted. Jay woke up and he was by Amber's side again. "Something's wrong! Something's really, really wrong," she sobbed. Jay pulled back the sheets and his eyes widened. "What?" She asked. She looked down and she saw the blood on the sheets. "No…" she trailed off. Jay hugged Amber tight when she started crying.

"It's okay," he whispered.

"No it's not okay," she sobbed.

Jay ran circles over her back and he closed his eyes.

****

(Three Days Later)

Amber was starting to feel better physically, but mentally she was feeling horrible.

One day, Jay was working outside when Trudy came up to him. "Hey," she greeted. Jay looked up.

"Oh, hey Trudy," he answered.

"You alright?" She asked.

Jay sighed and he sat down. "I think so," he replied.

"Amber's been asking for you," she informed.

"Yeah…I know."

"Why haven't you been going to her?"

"It's…complicated."

"Do you not love her anymore?"

"Of course I do! You of all people know!"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

Jay sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Go talk to her," she insisted. He nodded his head slowly before going upstairs.

****

(Amber's Room)

Amber was sitting up in the bed with little Bray in her arms. Jay came in and knocked on the door. "Amber…" he trailed off. Amber glanced up.

"Jay," she answered.

She had Salene take the baby and she sat up in her bed a little bit more. "Can we talk?" He asked.

"I guess so," she replied.

Jay walked over and he sat by her bed. "Amber…I want to apologize to you about not being around for a few days," he murmured.

"Why haven't you been here?" She asked.

"It's just that…" he trailed off.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

"Of course I do."

Jay sighed and he held her hand. "I--I just don't know how…how to react around you without saying or doing the wrong thing," he added. Amber held his hand.

"Jay, I just need you here," she answered.

She pulled him next to her. "I just need you here," she repeated. Jay sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her shoulder. She turned in his arms and she placed her head on his chest. "I love you…so much," she murmured. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too," he answered.

Amber lifted her head and she kissed him gently. Jay kissed her back and he ran circles over her lower back. She pulled back and she placed her head on his shoulder. Jay held her close to him and he closed his eyes.


	11. Hard Road

Chapter 11: Hard Road

Jay sighed as he got up the next morning and headed downstairs. He saw Bray standing in the lobby with Brady in his arms. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Bray looked up at him.

"I came to see my niece is that a problem?" He asked.

"Depends are you here to arrest me again?"

Brady pulled at Bray's cloak with a smile. "Come on, Brady, let's go play," Trudy suggested. She took Brady into her arms and walked away.

"How's Amber?" Bray asked.

"She's fine," Jay replied.

"The child?"

"There is no child anymore. She miscarried when she fell on the stairs."

Jay sighed and he ran his fingers through his short hair. "I'm going to go get some work done," he muttered. He turned and he left the lobby.

Amber sat up with a sigh and she tilted her head back against the headboard. "Hey, Amber," Bray greeted. Amber lifted her head to see Bray standing in the doorway. "I see you…let your hair down again," he commented. Amber smiled.

"Yeah, my head was starting to ache with being sick and all," she answered.

"Yeah, yeah, Jay told me are you okay?"

"I lost my baby, Bray…I fell down the damn stairs and lost my baby do you really think I'm okay?"

"Right, stupid question."

Amber felt a lump swell up in her throat. "I couldn't wait to have that baby, I really couldn't wait," she murmured. Bray nodded his head slowly. "I wanted Jay's baby. I love Jay and he's done so much for me, the least I could do was give him a baby," she murmured.

"Amber, you've done so much for him too it seems," he answered.

She let out a sigh. "I could always count on you, Bray," she commented. She looked up to see that they were close together. She placed her hand up in front of him before he could lean forward to kiss her. "We can't, Bray," she murmured.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I'm not in love with you anymore."

"You can't be in love with Jay."

"Why not?"

"He's a Techno!"

Amber leaned back against the headboard. "He gave up the Technos," she answered.

"Only to get into bed with you," he told her.

Amber reached out and she smacked him. "Don't you ever talk about Jay like that ever again! Ever!" She hissed. Bray rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.

"How could you love someone like him?" He asked.

"He's done a lot for me. It was easy to fall in love with him."

Bray stared at her in shock. "Bray…I think you should go," she murmured. She turned on her side, having her back facing him.

"Amber…" he started.

"Just go…please…"

Bray got up and he left the room. Jay came back in and he saw Amber having her back facing the door. "Amber, are you okay?" He asked.

"No," she replied.

Jay heard a sob wanting to escape her throat and he sat next to her on the bed. "Hey, what happened?" He asked. He ran his hand over her back.

"Bray…" she replied.

"Bray? What did he do?"

Amber let out a sob. "What happened?" He asked.

"He almost kissed me," she replied.

Jay stood up from the bed. "He what?" He asked. He then stormed out of the room before Amber could repeat herself.

****

(The Lobby)

Bray was about to leave when someone tackled him from behind. "JAY!" Trudy shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Lex shouted.

Jay and Bray started rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other. Lex grabbed onto Jay, pulling him off Bray and Jack grabbed onto Bray. "What the hell are you doing?" Lex snapped. Jay tried shaking Lex off him to go at Bray again.

"You tried taking my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Jay snapped.

"She was my girlfriend to begin with!" Bray snapped back.

"Damn it, Lex, let me go so I can beat the shit out of him!"

Lex kept a grip on his arms. "Jay knock it off!" He snapped. Jay tried to get out of Lex's grasp again, but then he gave up.

"You just hate the thought that Amber loves me now and not you!" Jay hissed.

"Techno scum!" Bray snapped.

Jay glared at him. "You hate the thought that maybe I'd want to have a future with Amber. I've gotten really close so far, why not go all the way?" Jay taunted. Bray froze when he realized what Jay meant.

"You wouldn't…" Bray trailed off.

"I would've asked her already, but then you popped up," Jay answered.

"Amber's mine!"

"Amber's not property!"

Bray broke out of Jack's grasp and he ran at Jay. Jay was able to push Lex back and he took Bray on head on. Bray threw Jay up against a wall and the others didn't know what else to do, but to watch as the two of them beat the hell out of each other.

Amber sat up when she heard all the commotion downstairs. She didn't care that she had a "condition", she slowly got up, pulled on her pants and boots, and she went to see what was going on.

She stood out on the balcony and she saw the two of them fist fighting on the floor. "Bloody hell!" She gasped. She ran back into the room.

Jay kicked Bray off him and when Bray went to tackle him to the floor again, a zapper blast landed in between them. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Amber shouted. Jay slowly stood up from the floor, holding his sore side.

"Amber you shouldn't be out of bed," Trudy commented.

Amber held onto the railing as she walked down the stairs with the zapper raised. "You two stop acting like children! We've got children for crying out loud!" She snapped. She held her stomach feeling a little achy from the miscarriage. "And Jay! You have a five-year-old son who looks up to you, you're supposed to set a good example for him!" She snapped. David was hiding behind Ruby during the entire fight. Ruby sighed as she picked David up and had the boy sitting on her side. "Just walk away, Jay, walk away," she insisted. Jay sighed as he limped upstairs.

That night, Amber was kneeled on the bed with a rag in her hand, dabbing the cut above Jay's eyebrow. "What were you thinking huh?" She asked. Jay sighed and he winced slightly.

"I was thinking…that I was going to lose you to him," he replied.

"Jay…"

She placed her hand on his good cheek and she had him face her. "Why do you think you're going to lose me?" She asked.

"Because…" he trailed off.

"Hey, just because he fathered little Bray, doesn't mean I'd want to be with him again."

She kissed him gently, aware of the cut on his lip. Jay kissed her back and he placed his hand on the side of her face. He pulled back slightly. "Maybe I should get rid of the Techno uniform and emblem," he commented.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it's not who I am," he replied.

Amber sighed as she laid down and she pulled him with her. Jay wrapped his arm around her waist and he placed his head on her shoulder. "I love you," he murmured. Amber smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.

****

(Three Days Later)

Amber came downstairs and she looked around. "Have you guys seen Jay?" She asked.

"Not since this morning," Trudy replied.

Amber sighed as she went to find her boyfriend. She went outside and she saw David running up to her. "Mummy! Come see, come see!" He told her. He grabbed her hand and led her towards one side of the hotel. Amber stopped and a smile came across her face.

"What do you think?" Jay asked.

Jay had washed the emblem from his forehead. He was still wearing his black boots, but he was wearing torn up blue jeans, a black shirt, and a jean jacket.

"Jay…" she trailed off. She walked over and she placed her hands on his face.

"Looks different huh?" He asked.

"Very different, but I like it. Where did you get these?"

Jay looked at the clothes he was wearing. "Well, a big city, but doesn't mean all the clothes are gone," he replied. Amber smiled and she hugged him gently.

"You look great," she commented.

Jay hugged her back with a smile.

That night, everyone was gathered around in the sitting area of the hotel when Lottie came running in. "Bray's here! He's hurt!" She exclaimed. They got up and they ran over to the lobby.

Bray collapsed to the floor in pain. "Bray!" Amber gasped. She ran over and she turned him on his back. Jay was kneeled next to Amber, looking at Bray's injuries.

"Almost didn't recognize you without your Techno stuff," Bray commented.

"What happened to you?" Jay asked.

"They're here…"

Amber looked at Bray with a quizzical look. "Who? Who's here?" She asked.

"T--The Predator Tribe…they're here," he replied.

"Who are they?" Ruby asked.

Amber helped Bray sit up. "Salene could you get him some water?" She asked.

"Yeah," Salene replied.

"Who are the Predators?" Trudy asked.

"They're worse than the Demon Dogz, Locos, and Technos combined," Bray replied.

Salene brought some water over. "What happened to your tribe?" Ebony asked.

"Either captured or killed. They take the girls and the kids, they kill the guys," he replied.

Bray winced and Jay felt his heart stop. "Ved…" he trailed off. Amber watched as Jay got up and he ran out the door.

"JAY!" She shouted.


	12. So it Begins

Chapter 12: So it Begins

Jay ran through the trees, trying to get to Ved's tribe. "VED!" He shouted. He saw smoke rising in the distance. "Oh God…no…please no…" he trailed off. He pushed the branches back and he finally came to the camp and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "VED! VED CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" He shouted. He found Ved lying on the ground. "Oh God Ved!" He gasped. He turned his brother over on his back and he checked for a pulse.

"Jay…" Ved groaned.

Jay felt a lump form in his throat. "You're okay, Ved, you're okay," he assured him.

"Cloe…Lilly…they…they took Cloe and Lilly," he got out.

"Lilly? Who's Lilly?" Jay asked.

"Our…daughter…she's…she's only….two days old."

"We'll get them back, I promise."

Jay picked Ved up, put him over his shoulder. He hurried down the hill with his brother on his back.

****

(The Hotel)

"I NEED SOME WATER AND BANDAGES!" Jay shouted when he came in. Trudy came running downstairs and Jay set Ved down on the couch in the sitting room.

"What happened?" Trudy asked.

"The Predators got them too," Jay replied.

"Then it's only a matter of time before they come here," Ram commented.

Jay sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "Ved, can you hear me?" He asked, ignoring Ram. Ved slowly opened his eyes. "Trudy where's that water?" He asked.

"It's right here," Trudy assured him.

"Help me get him to drink it."

Trudy had helped Ved sit up and Jay poured the water into Ved's mouth. "How is he?" Amber asked. Jay looked up.

"He's going to live," he replied.

Amber sat next to him and Trudy left them alone. Amber stroked Jay's face. "I want you to take David, little Bray, and the other girls and get them out of here. Please, just get them out of here," he insisted.

"No, Jay," she started.

"Please."

Amber bit her lip and she pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "Jay, I have something to tell you," she murmured. Jay looked at her. "I'm still pregnant," she informed.

"What…how…" he trailed off.

"The only way I could guess is that it was twins and we lost one of them, but the other twin survived."

Jay hugged her tight and he felt a lump form in his throat. "I really need you to get out of here, especially now that we know this. They will come after you, Amber, you know they will," he pointed out.

"I'm not going without you," she answered.

"You have to, please, protect our kids."

Amber sighed and he kissed her gently. She pulled back and tears pressed against her eyes. "I love you, Amber, don't you ever forget that," he murmured. Amber hugged him tight and she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I won't. I love you too," she answered.

Jay pulled back, reached into his jean jacket pocket, and he placed something into her hand. "Hold onto this," he told her. Amber nodded and Jay kissed her again. "Now, go, please," he insisted. Amber nodded as she got up. She hurried over to little Bray's crib and she picked the infant up.

"Ruby, could you get David?" She asked.

"Sure," Ruby replied.

Amber looked at Jay and then she left the hotel. David pulled out of Ruby's grasp and he ran over to Jay. "DADDY!" He shouted. Jay picked David up and he let out a sigh. "Daddy, could you please come with us?" He asked.

"I can't, but you take care of your mum and little brother okay?" Jay answered.

David nodded. Jay kissed David's forehead. "I love you, David," he murmured.

"I love you too, daddy," David answered.

Jay had Ruby take the young boy and watched as Ruby hurried out of the hotel with the other girls behind her. Jay let out a heavy sigh and he went upstairs to Bray's room.

Bray was pulling his shirt on when Jay came in. "Bray, we need to talk," Jay informed.

"I don't think we have much to talk about," Bray answered.

"Bray, I know we've had our differences…but we might not like each other, but we can respect each other."

Bray sighed and he nodded his head slowly. "Right," he agreed. Jay shook his hand and they left the room.

In the lobby, Slade hurried up to them. "They're here," he informed. Jay looked up.

"Ram, you keep working on those zappers. Slade, Lex, Bray, come with me," Jay instructed.

Jay grabbed a table leg that was on the floor and the other three grabbed weapons before heading outside.

Jay stood in front of the Predator tribe. "Who is your leader?" The leader of the tribe demanded. Jay held his weapon up.

"I am," he answered.

"We'll make this easy. Just surrender the women and children to us," the leader ordered.

"There aren't any women or children here."

"Don't play stupid with me boy!"

"Do you take me as a liar?"

"You should know, you were once a Techno!"

Jay glared at him. "Fine, not all of the women and children. I just want your woman," the leader told Jay.

"Drop dead, she's not here," Jay answered.

The leader then grabbed Jay around his throat. Jay gagged slightly, placing his hand around his wrist. "JAY!" Bray shouted.

"Don't!" Jay gasped out.

Lex and Slade lowered their weapons. "I want your woman and I will get her!" He snapped. Jay glared at him.

"I'll kill you before you touch my girl," Jay answered.

"Not if I kill you first."

The leader let Jay go and Jay fell to the ground holding his throat, gasping for air. "We're leaving," the leader informed.

"Wait!" Jay called out.

The leader stopped. "What?" He asked.

"You have a girl…Cloe…and her infant child…" Jay started.

"What about them?"

"My brother wants them back."

The leader turned back and he let out a loud laugh. "No, one of my men actually enjoys her company," he answered.

"YOU BASTARD!" Bray shouted.

Lex grabbed onto Bray's arms before he could chase him. "Bray don't! Don't!" Lex snapped. Bray glared at him.

"You sick bastard, she's done nothing wrong!" He snapped.

"Well, too bad. My friend has captured her, so she belongs to my friend," the leader answered.

Then they walked away. Jay felt his blood boil and he punched the ground. "Damn it!" He hissed.

****

(Two Nights Later)

Jay walked over to his brother's sleeping form and he quietly woke him up. "Ved," he whispered. Ved jolted awake.

"Jay?" He asked tiredly.

"Come on, we're getting Cloe back."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are."

"How?"

"We sneak into their camp."

"But…"

"Ved, we've been Technos for three years, I think some of our sneakiness can finally pay off."

Jay reached into his jean jacket pocket and pulled out a couple of zappers. "Ram made us some new zappers, we can get her out of there," he added.

"Are you serious? Are we really going to get Cloe and Lilly back?" Ved asked.

"Yes, have I ever lied to you?"

Ved grinned slightly as he grabbed his jacket and boots. He pulled on his boots and jacket before getting up. Jay handed him a zapper and he strapped it on his wrist.

****

(The Predator Tribe Camp)

Jay quietly searched from tent to tent. The whole camp was quiet, so Jay had to make sure not to step on anything that could wake up the camp. He looked into one tent and a smile came across his face. "Cloe…" he whispered. Ved stood next to him and he carefully went into the tent. Cloe had her hands tied behind her back around a the stick that held the middle of the tent up. Jay made sure that the Predator asleep in the cot nearby wouldn't wake up.

"Cloe," Ved whispered.

He touched her face and she slowly woke up. "Cloe…" he whispered.

"Ved?" Cloe asked.

Tears pressed against Ved's eyes and he nodded his head. "Hey, Cloe," he murmured.

"Oh God! You're alive!" She answered.

"Sh, sh, sh, you don't want to wake him up."

Ved took out a dagger he had hidden in his belt and he sat behind her, cutting the ropes around her wrists. Cloe hugged Ved tight once she was freed. Jay saw that the Predator was starting to wake up. "Shit!" He cursed. Jay took out his own dagger and he pressed it against the guy's throat while covering his mouth. "You guys have to get out of here!" He told them. Ved ran over to the cradle on the other side of the tent and picked Lilly up. Jay closed his eyes, he had vowed never to kill another person again, but he knew if he let him go, he'd set off the alarms. Jay closed his eyes and made it quick and easy. He put his dagger back and he ran out of the tent.

****

(The Hotel)

Jay sat in his room, staring at his bloodstained, shaking hands. His stomach started to churn and he closed his eyes tight. "Jay?" A voice called. Jay looked up and he saw Cloe there.

"Oh…hey…Cloe," he answered.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Jay looked back down at his hands. "What you did was a brave thing," she told him.

"I killed a man," he muttered.

Cloe set the baby down in what used to be little Bray's crib and she kneeled in front of Jay. "You saved my baby and me. I can never repay you for that," she told him. She placed her hands in his, not caring of the dried up blood on his hands. "You saved Ved…you saved us all and we're in your debt," she added. Jay swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Amber would be so proud of you and so would David," she told him. Jay looked at Cloe.

"We're in war now, Cloe. In the morning, they're going to find out that we rescued you and I killed their man. The Mallrats are now at war with the Predators," he informed.

Jay stood up. "We'll be fighting over power and freedom. I want freedom, Cloe. I want freedom for you, my brother, my niece, my children, and my hopefully to be wife," he explained.

"We all want freedom Jay," Cloe answered.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck and he looked at her. "You have tasted, freedom. You have seen it. I have been a prisoner of war for the past five years. I was at first at war with the Technos and I lost that war. Then I was at war with you and I lost that war too," he explained. Jay looked at Lilly to see her hands curled up in little fists sitting on each each side of her head. "I want to see little Bray, David, and the baby that's on the way to be able to know what it's like to be free. To be able to roam through this city without having to worry who their father was or who their mother was. All I want is for my kids to grow up in a safe place…" he trailed off. Cloe saw the tears now falling down his face. "I---I just…" he trailed off. Cloe placed her hand on his face.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay," she murmured.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a hug. Jay hugged her back and he let out a heavy sigh. "Everything's going to be okay," she repeated.


	13. Jay's Weakness

Chapter 13: Jay's Weakness

A few days had gone by and there was no sign of the Predator tribe so far. Jay kept his guard up all the time, not taking any chances of losing his friends and family again.

However, in the Predator Tribe camp, things were going into motion.

****

(Predator Camp)

The leader slammed his hands on the table. "They killed one of my men and I want revenge!" He snapped. He slammed his hands on the table.

"What do you want us to do, Jared?" He asked.

Jared sighed and he rubbed his forehead. "Who is Jay's woman?" He asked.

"Her name's Amber and from the last thing I heard she was pregnant," one of his tribe members replied.

"Pregnant eh?"

"Yes, Jared."  
"Have you located them?"

"Yes sir."

"Leave the other women and children, but bring me Amber."

"Yes sir."

"Good now go!"

****

(The Boat)

David was laying on the floor with his head in Amber's lap. "Mummy, how long do we stay here?" He asked. Amber sighed as she stroked David's hair.

"I'm not sure sweetheart," she replied.

David sighed and he closed his eyes. "Amber, do you hear that?" Trudy asked. Trudy picked Brady up and she had the young girl sitting on her hip. Amber stood up with David holding onto her leg as she walked over to the railing. She gasped when she saw a speedboat heading their way.

"Ebony, take the girls and the kids downstairs," Amber stated.

"What?"

"Just go!"

Ebony sighed as she picked David up and they went under the boat. She backed up slightly when two men climbed onto the boat. "Are you Amber?" One of them asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"We want you to come with us."

"No."

David then ran up the stairs. "Mummy!" He called. One of the guys grabbed David before he could get to Amber.

"David!" She gasped.

"Now, how about changing your mind?" He asked.

"You sick bastard, he's only a child!"

"Make your choice now."

Amber bit her lip and she looked at David. "Alright I'll go with you," she insisted. The man practically threw David into her arms before bringing them both into the boat. Ebony ran up the stairs and she saw the Predators putting Amber and David into the boat.

"AMBER!" She shouted.

Amber looked up. "FIND JAY!" She shouted just before the Predators took off with them.

Ebony turned around and she ran back downstairs. "We have to turn this boat around, they took David and Amber," she informed. They came out from the lower deck and went to help Ebony.

****

(The Hotel)

Jay rubbed the back of his neck when Ram brought up a map of the city on a computer. "When they attack, we can counter attack here…" Ram started. Ram pointed at a spot on the screen.

"Good, Jack, what have you come up with?" Jay asked.

"Well…" Jack started.  
"JAY!" Ebony shouted.

The guys looked up when Ebony was the first one to run into the hotel and ran straight to Jay. "Ebony? What are you doing here?" He asked. Jay grabbed onto Ebony's shoulders.

"The Predators found our boat. They took her, Jay! They took Amber and David!" She replied.

"What? Where's little Bray?" He asked.

"He's with Ruby, he's safe."

"And the Predator's took Amber and David?"

"Yes."

"NO!"

The guys watched as Jay let Ebony go and he punched the nearest wall. Trudy set Brady down on the floor and she ran over to Jay.

****

(Predator Camp)

Amber held onto David while Jared walked back and forth in front of them. "What do you want with us?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Amber, we won't hurt you. Especially when you are pregnant," he replied.

Amber held David closer to her. "Let my son go and then you can do whatever you want to me," she told them. David buried his head into Amber's shoulder, shaking slightly.

"Why would we let him go?" He asked.

"He's only a child, it's the only decent thing you could do," Amber replied.

Jared glared at Amber and he let out a sigh. "Fine. Caroline will lead the boy back to your tribe," he informed. David held onto Amber.

"I want to stay with mummy," he whimpered.

Amber sighed and she lifted David's chin up. "Sweetheart, you have to go back to your daddy okay? Tell your daddy that mummy's okay and not to give into any of these bad people's demands okay?" She asked. David nodded his head slowly and she kissed his forehead, hugging him tight. "I love you so much David," she murmured.

"I love you too mummy," he answered.

Caroline then pulled David from Amber's arms, left the tribe, and headed back to the city. Amber wrapped her arms protectively around her still flat stomach. Jared smiled evilly. "Enjoy your time here, Amber, you and your unborn baby will be safe," he assured her. He turned and left the tent.

****

(The Hotel)

Jay sighed as Trudy bandaged his cut up hand from when he punched the wall. "You should stop punching walls, Jay, you'll break your fist," she commented.

"Sorry, mum," he muttered.

Trudy looked up. "Jay…Amber's a strong person," she pointed out. Jay sighed and he pulled his hand from hers, wrapping the bandage up on his own. "She was kidnapped when she was pregnant with little Bray," she added.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

Trudy sighed. "I'm just saying you should talk to Bray, he knows what it feels like to be worried about Amber and the baby," she replied. Jay sighed and he shook his head. "You two have agreed to respect each other," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but he hates me for the fact that Amber loves me now and she's pregnant with my baby!" He snapped.

"You sound just like him."

"What?"

"Bray said something almost identical to Pride."

"Excuse me?"

"Amber was with another man, Pride, before she got pregnant with little Bray. When Amber was captured, Bray sort of taunted Pride about it. Causing a massive fist fight between them."  
"How would you know that? You were captured too."

"People talk, Jay."

Jay shook his head. "I'm not talking to Bray," he told her.

"You're supposed to be nineteen, not nine," she answered.

Jay glared at her slightly. "What do you want me to do, Trudy? Go there and act like a wimpy little girl?" He asked.

"Just talk to him, Jay, he's worried about Amber too," she replied.

Jay closed his eyes slightly and he let out a frustrated sigh. "DADDY!" David shouted. Jay turned around and he saw David running over to him.

"David! Thank God!" He gasped.

He picked David up and he hugged him tight. "Thank God…" he whispered.

"Mummy's okay, but she doesn't want you to give into the bad men," David told him.

Jay set David down on the floor. "David, why don't you go play with Brady?" He suggested. David then ran to play with Brady. Jay sighed and he rubbed his forehead.

****

(Predator Camp)

Amber was laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She ran her hand over her stomach, her and Jay's miracle baby still growing within her. "To think that your dad and I thought we lost you, little one. Thankfully God let us keep at least one of you…" she trailed off. She sighed as she sat up and undid the buns in her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. She looked up when Jared came in.

"Well, that looks much better," he commented.

"Get out."

She stood up, wrapping her jacket around herself, hiding her midriff. "Hope my men didn't hurt you," he commented. Amber stayed quiet. "If so, I'll help you make it better," he commented. Amber pushed him back and she smacked him hard. Jared hissed and he touched his face, pulling it back to see some blood on his hand. Amber winced when he grabbed her wrist and saw that her ring had twisted around on her finger. "Well, this can be useful," he commented. Amber turned her hand into a fist so he couldn't take her ring.

"DON'T!" She shouted.

She took her other arm, elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him onto his back. She took this chance and she ran out of the tent. "GET HER!" Jared shouted.

Amber ran through the trees and she nearly tripped several times. She tripped over a log and she rolled down a hill. She screamed when someone grabbed her from behind. "Hey, hey, it's me," a voice assured her. Amber looked up.

"Bray!" She gasped.

She sat up and hugged him. "You're okay," he assured her. Bray picked her up in a carrying position and he quickly went back to the hotel.

****

(The Hotel)

Jay was pacing back and forth in his room. David was asleep in the bed and little Bray was asleep in the crib. "JAY!" Salene shouted. Jay ran out of the room and he saw Bray walking into the lobby with Amber in his arms.

"Amber!" He gasped.

Amber got out of Bray's arms and she ran over to Jay. "Jay!" She gasped. Jay hugged Amber tight.

"Oh Amber…" he murmured.

Bray stood back and watched the reunion in front of him. Jay kissed Amber's shoulder and he held onto her. "Thank God you're okay," he murmured.

"I've missed you," she answered.

"I missed you too."

David came out of the room, rubbing his eyes. "Daddy…why is everyone so loud?" He asked. He opened his eyes and he saw Amber. "MUMMY!" He shouted. Amber felt tears press against her eyes as David ran down the stairs and he jumped into her arms.

"My baby!" She gasped.

David buried his head in her shoulder. Bray cleared his throat. "Well, goodnight," he said. Amber looked up.

"Bray," she called.

Bray stopped and looked at her. "Yeah?" He answered. Amber set David down and she walked over to him.

"Thank you for saving me," she told him.

She kissed his cheek. "You're welcome," he answered. He turned and walked away.

Amber sighed as she took off her jacket, throwing it on the chair in her and Jay's room. Jay smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you're okay," he murmured. Amber smiled and she placed her hands on his. Jay felt something against his hand and he held her hand up to see the ring. "You're wearing it," he commented. Amber turned around and looked at him.

"It isn't official yet," she answered.

"Oh?" He asked.

"You haven't asked me."

Jay smiled as he took the ring from her finger. "Will you marry me?" He asked. Amber smiled.

"Yes," she replied.

Jay slipped the ring back onto her finger. Amber smiled and she kissed him quickly.


	14. Cruel Words

Chapter 14: Cruel World

Amber sighed as she sat outside with a hand on her stomach. She had found a longer shirt so her stomach wasn't showing that much. She was watching Jay teaching David how to defend himself. Little Bray stood up slowly. "Mumma," he called. Amber slowly stood up and she walked over to little Bray, picking him up.

"MUMMY!" David shouted.

Amber looked down as David ran up to her. "Mummy, daddy taught me some cool moves, wanna see?" He asked. Amber smiled.

"Maybe a little later. Its time for you nap," she replied.

"No nap."

"Jay a little help here."

Jay chuckled and he picked David up. "Nap time," he informed. He carried David upstairs. Trudy came out.

"Still not wanting to take his nap?" Trudy asked.

"When has he ever wanted to?"

Trudy laughed. "I should get little Bray down for his nap," she commented. Trudy nodded and watched as Amber went upstairs.

****

(Later that Night)

Jay rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to Jack. "Okay, Jack, the Predator tribe hasn't attacked yet, but we both know that they're not stupid, we need a battle plan," he informed. Jack nodded and he turned around in his chair.

"One step ahead of you," Jack informed.

Jack brought a picture up on the screen. "Since Amber had escaped they're going to choose a new way to attack. According to Bray and Ved, they attacked with all their tribe members in one shot. They sent one by one to capture all the children first and then they took the girls," Jack explained. Jay nodded his head slowly. "So, what we have to do, since we don't have that many guys to protect this place is put around the clock guards outside. Each will have one of Ram's newest technology on their wrists," he added.

"What will that do?" Jay asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, Ram doesn't tell me all his secrets you know," Jack replied.

"Jack?" A voice called.

Jack looked up and he saw Ellie coming down the stairs. "What are you doing it's late," she commented. Jack turned his computer off.

"Sorry, Ell, I'm coming," he answered.

Jack turned around in his chair and he looked at Jay. "Don't worry, Ellie won't find out," Jay assured him. Jack nodded before getting up and walking over to Ellie. Jay let out a sigh. He went to find Ram and went on the other side of the hotel.

Jay looked around the hotel to find that the lights were dimmed. "Ram? Ram!" Jay called.

"What?" Ram answered coming out of his room.

"Jack said you created new technology? Let me see," Jay instructed.

"Follow me."

Jay went into Ram's room to find it full of computer stuff. "Here, it's like a portable alarm system," Ram informed. He held up a wrist band with a computer box on it. "It's almost identical to the zappers, the design I mean," he added. Jay held it in his hand.

"How do you turn it on?" He asked.

Ram grabbed his wrist before he could flip the switch. "You only want to turn that on if you really, really want to wake everyone in this hotel up," he commented.

"So, we'll know they're here when this thing goes off?" Jay asked.

"Hopefully, I'm still running a few tests on it, it's not perfect yet."

"We need a different alarm system, Ram. What if one of our men miss one of them coming in here?"

"Hey, I maybe a computer genius, but don't look to me for a miracle."

"Hey! The girls and the kids are in trouble here…"

"Jay I know what's going on here, I'm not dumb. If Java were alive I'd be just as worried about her as you are about Amber and your kids."

Jay sighed. "Sorry," he muttered. Ram just glanced at Jay before sitting down.

"Now if you don't mind, I'd like to try to get this done," Ram answered.

Jay nodded and watched as Ram got back to work before he left.

****

(Jack and Ellie's Room)

Ellie was leaning back against the headboard while Jack took off his jacket and shoes. "You're keeping secrets again," she commented. Jack sighed as he sat on the bed. Ellie sat up and she wrapped her arms around him. "What were you and Jay talking about?" She asked. Jack placed his hands over hers.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"You sure?"

Jack looked at her. "What Jay, Ram, and I are planning is going to protect you," he assured her. Ellie sighed as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm scared Jack," she murmured.

Jack let her hands go and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm here, Ell, and I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her. He kissed her cheek. "I promise," he added.

****

(In the Halls)

Jay was walking down the hall when he almost ran into Trudy. "Whoops, sorry," he told her.

"It's alright," she assured him.  
"What are you doing up this hour?" Jay asked.

"I could say the same for you."

"I went to talk to Ram."

"I came to get some water for Brady."

"Oh…well, goodnight."

Trudy watched as Jay went to go upstairs. "Jay," she called. Jay stopped and he looked at her. "You have been talking to Ram a lot lately," she commented.

"So?" Jay asked.

"It's just strange," Trudy replied.

"Ram and I are figuring out a way to keep the Predator Tribe away."

"Oh…"

"Goodnight Trudy."

"Goodnight Jay."

Trudy bit her lip as she watched as her best friend's husband went upstairs.

****

(Jay and Amber's Room)

Jay carefully opened the door and he found Amber asleep with a hand on her stomach. He smiled as he walked over and he kissed her forehead. Amber slowly woke up. "Jay…" she murmured.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he answered.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the morning."

"Why are you up so late?"

"I was talking to Ram."

"About what?"

"A new security system."

Jay pulled off his jacket, shirt, and boots before climbing into bed. Amber scooted over and she placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and he kissed the top of her head. In a matter of minutes he was asleep.

(4:00 AM)

Ram was still working when he suddenly heard someone coming through the backdoor. He slowly reached over and he put his zapper on his wrist. He grabbed the alarm bracelet, putting it on his other wrist before getting out of his chair. He slowly opened the door and he saw that in the dim lights, a member of the Predator Tribe. "There's one!" One of them hissed. Before Ram could react, someone grabbed him from behind and the air was knocked out of his lungs when one of them used the hilt of their clubs to hit him in the stomach. The Predator threw him aside. Ram coughed and gasped for air. He looked at his alarm bracelet and flipped the switch and a shrieking sound went through the hotel.

****

(Jack and Ellie's Room)

Ellie sat up. "What is that?" She asked. Jack sat up.

"Oh, no!" He gasped.

He quickly got out of bed and he pulled on his jacket and shoes. "Jack?" She asked. Jack turned around.

"Ellie, remember the spot I built for you?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I need you to go there now."

Jack ran over to a room and he knocked on the wall a bit before he found the spot. He pulled the wall apart. "But Jack…" she started.

"Ellie, please," he insisted.

Ellie nodded and Jack held her hand before she went in. "Remember, any trouble at all, just blow that whistle," he reminded. She nodded before going into the hiding spot. Jack closed the wall and he grabbed his zapper he had hidden in the nightstand by his and Ellie's bed.

****

(Jay and Amber's Room)

Jay had David sitting on his hip. "I don't know how much time we have…" Jay trailed off. Jay looked up when the door opened and a Predator stood there. "Take David," Jay told her. Amber took David and she held onto little Bray.

"Hand over the girl and the brats," he ordered.

"I don't think so," Jay answered.

The Predator threw a dagger. Jay rolled over to the other side of the bed before firing his zapper. The Predator fell to the floor. "Amber, take the boys and hide," he told her. Amber nodded and she kissed Jay quickly before hurrying out of the room.

Ved came in after they left. "Cloe and Lilly are hidden," he informed.

"Good, let's go," Jay answered.

****

(Lobby)

Sounds of fighting could be heard throughout the hotel as Jay and Ved just jumped over the lower railing instead of running down the stairs. Jay saw that one of the Predators had Jack pinned to the floor. "JACK!" He shouted. He ran over and kicked the guy off him. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jay helped him stand up. But then, Jack heard a loud whistling sound through all the racket. "JACK!" Ellie screamed.

"Ellie…" Jack trailed off.

Jay pushed him towards the stairs. "Go help Ellie," Jay insisted. Jack nodded before running up the stairs. Jay watched as his friend ran up to save Ellie before a Predator took aim at his head. Jay kicked him in the stomach and fired his zapper.

"Jay, there are too many," Slade stated.

"We have to keep fighting," Jay answered.

****

(Jack and Ellie's Room)

Jack ran into the room and saw three guys trying to drag Ellie out of the room. "LET GO!" She screamed.

"HEY!" Jack shouted.

He ran over and he elbowed one of the guys' in the stomach, making him drop Ellie's legs. He punched the other two in the face. When they tried getting back up, Jack used his zapper on them and all three of them dropped. Jack looked over his shoulder to find Ellie on the floor, trying to salvage her ripped shirt from when they dragged her out of the hiding spot. "Ellie…" he trailed off. He kneeled in front of her and he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ellie looked at him and she burst into tears. Jack pulled her in his arms and he let out a sigh. Ellie then pulled back. "What?" He asked.

"BEHIND YOU!" She exclaimed.

Before Jack could turn around, something hit him hard on the back of the head. "JACK!" Was the last thing he heard.

****

(After the Fight)

Jay looked around, wiping the blood from his lip. "You alright?" He asked Ved. Ved nodded his head slowly and he stood up.

"Yeah," he replied.

Jay placed a hand on his shoulder. Jay looked around. "Where's Jack?" He asked.

"I haven't seen him since he went to get Ellie," Lex replied, holding his shoulder.

Jay hurried upstairs. "JACK!" He shouted.

Salene had a rag pressed to the back of Jack's head. "What happened?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, I found him like this," Salene replied.

Jack started to wake up. "Ellie…" he trailed off. Jay let out a sigh.

"We have to find Ellie," Jay stated.

Salene nodded in agreement.


	15. Saving Ellie

Chapter 15: Saving Ellie

Jay sighed as he stood behind Ram. Okay, Ram, how can we get into that camp without being seen? He asked. Ram typed a few things into his computer.

Well, the hard part will be getting in, Ram replied.

No problem, we burn the whole place down, Lex put in.

We cant do that Lex, Slade answered.

And why not? Lex asked.

Jay stood up. There are women and children there, Jay replied.

So what do we do? Ebony asked.

Everyone was silent. We do whatever we can to get Ellie back, Jack answered. He held his head, coming down the stairs.

Jack you should be resting! Salene gasped standing up.

Jack slapped her hands away. Dont touch me, he muttered.

Salenes right though, Jack, you should be resting, Amber stated.

I cant, not while those monsters have my girlfriend.

Jay stood up and he steadied Jack. Jack, you cant come with us, Jay insisted.

Youre not my father! Im going with you! Jack snapped, pushing Jay back.

****

(Predator Camp)

Ellie bit her lip as she wrapped the blankets around her, wearing whatever was left of her clothes. The leader of the tribe pulled on his jacket and he grinned at Ellie. Dont worry, youll end up liking it here, he told her. He got up and he left the tent.

The leader walked around the ground when his right hand man came up. Enjoy your prize? He asked. The leader grinned evilly.

Of course, he replied.

Jared, give me the girl with the kid.

Jared walked through the forest with his man trailing behind him. Why do you want her, Nate? He asked.

Think about it, Jared. The girls beautiful, Nate replied.

No, Jared answered.

Why not?

The rules are we dont touch women that already have children.

Jared stopped at a stream and he filled his canteen. Jared, I want her, give her to me, he insisted.

The answer is no, Nate. Take the other girl, Gel I think her name is, Jared answered.

That little brat? Have you seen what she did to Henry? She scratched his face up!

Well, Trudy is out of the question, Nate. Not while she still has a child.

Jared turned around and he held up his dagger. And if I catch you anywhere near that child to hurt her in anyway, Ill slit your throat, he threatened. Nate glared at Jared before walking away.

****

(Trudys Tent)

Trudy sighed as she watched Brady play with her teddy bear. She smiled as the young girl started singing little songs to herself. She looked up to see the guards still standing around her tent. She bit her lip and she listened to Brady play, having no idea of what was going on outside. She looked up when the flap of her tent opened and Nate stood there. Trudy stood up. What do you want? She asked.

Just shut up! He snapped.

Trudy backed up but then Nate grabbed her. LET ME GO! She shouted. Brady stood up with her teddy bear held tightly against her.

MUMMY! MUMMY! She shouted.

Brady looked up when the flap opened and Jared yanked Nate off Trudy. HEY! He shouted. Jared practically threw Nate out of the tent. Brady ran over to Trudy.

Mummy she whimpered.

Trudy hugged Brady tight and she looked at Jared. Thank you, she told him.

He broke our laws, he shall be punished, he informed.

Trudy watched as he left and she kissed Bradys cheek, hugging the crying girl close to her.

****

(Gels Tent)

Gel let out a sigh as she reached into her skirt and she pulled out the dagger Lex gave her just incase. She hid the dagger under her pillow and she sat down, rubbing the bruises on her arms from when the men grabbed her and dragged her out of her hiding spot. She bit her lip as she listened to the commotion outside. She got up and she looked through the flap of her tent, looking pass the guards. She saw one of the men get thrown to the ground. You broke one of our laws, Nate, the leader informed.

I told you I wanted that girl! He snapped.

Gel gasped when she saw the leader kick Nate in the face. You have been warned about breaking our laws, the leader informed. Nate glared at the leader. You are aware of the punishment with breaking our laws when it comes to the girls we take, he added. Gel watched as two of the Predators grabbed Nate by his arms and tied them together. They dragged him over to a tree and tied his wrists to a branch, making him hang five inches off the ground. Gel started to shake as the leader stood in front of Nate. By trying to take advantage of a woman who already has a child, the punishment is death, he informed. Gel watched as a dagger was brought forward and the leader took it. She watched in horror as the leader held up the dagger and threw it, embedding itself into Nates chest. Gel let out a shriek and she covered her mouth in horror. The guard looked back at Gel.

Get back in there! He snapped.

He shoved Gel back into her tent.

****

(Rubys Tent)

Ruby had the blanket over her shoulders as she was trying to fix her torn shirt. Bloody bastards, she muttered. She fixed up the ripped shoulder and she pulled her shirt back on. She looked up when the flap opened and a young man about her age went in. What do you want? She asked.

Jared has asked me to bring you some food, he replied.

He set down a plate of food and water in front of her. Ruby brought her knees up to her chest. And how do I know that this isnt poisoned? She asked. He stood up from the ground.

Youll just have to trust me, he replied.

He got up to leave. Hey, Ruby called. He stopped looked back at her. Im Ruby, she told him. He nodded to her slowly.

Todd, he answered.

Then he left. Ruby stared at the food and she took a bite. Once she saw that it was okay, she slowly ate what was on her plate.

****

(Hotel)

Amber rubbed her stomach while sitting on the bed when Jay came in. Jay, dont do this, she insisted. Jay walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his jacket.

Do what? He asked.

Dont go after the Predators.

I have to. I need to get the other girls back.

Amber stood up and she grabbed his arm. Jay she started. Jay sighed and he pulled his arm away. Jay, Im begging you, please dont do this! Theyre going to kill you if they catch you and Im not going to lose you like this, she insisted. Jay turned around and he placed his hands on her face.

Youre not going to lose me, he assured her.

How can you be so sure?

Jay ran his thumb over her cheek. Have faithhave faith in me, he replied. He kissed her gently before he kneeled down on the floor and he kissed her stomach. He got up from the floor and he left.

Jack was downstairs putting some things in a bag when Salene saw him putting some of Ellies clothes in the bag. Jack she started.

Im going with them, Im getting Ellie back, he told her.

Jack started swaying a bit and Salene steadied him. Jack, youre hurt, she reminded. Jack pushed her away.

Dont, Salene, he muttered.

But Jack.

I SAID DONT!

The shouting made Jack almost collapse to the ground. Jack! Salene gasped. Jay hurried down the stairs and ran over to Jack.

Jack are you okay? He asked.

Im fine! He snapped.

He stood up. I lost Ellie he started. Jack punched the nearest wall and he shouted. I LOST ELLIE AND ITS MY FAULT! He shouted.

How was it your fault Jack? Jay asked.

I didnt protect Ellie like I promised. I promised Ellie thatd protect her from those monsters and I failed!

Jay sighed and Jack stood up. Im going to save Ellie, he told them. Jay stood up from the floor and he nodded his head slowly.

****

(Predator Tribe: Ellies Tent)

Ellie bit her lip as she wrapped the blanket around herself and she held Jacks whistle up. She saw that no one was around and she held the whistle up to her lips and blew into it. _If you are in trouble, blow into this_, Jack had said. She closed her eyes and she blew into it again. She heard footsteps coming and she quickly kid the whistle under her pillow. Jared opened the flap and went in. What was that? he asked.

N--Nothing, she replied.

Jared smiled and he set some clothes down on the table. Thought you might want to change out of those Mallrat rags. Youre a Predator now, he told her. He walked over and he touched her face. Ellie cringed slightly and he pressed his lips against hers. Ellie turned her head away. Youll enjoy it soon, youll give me a son, he told her. Ellie glared at him.

Id rather drown in the ocean than get pregnant with your spawn, she answered.

Jared glared at her and he smacked her. Ellie held her face, wincing in pain. She cried out when he grabbed her long blonde locks, pulling her head back. You think your precious Jack will save you? He asked. Ellie glared at him.

Yes, she replied.

His hand clenched into a fist and he punched Ellie. You want to see what happens to your precious Jack if he even thinks about saving you? He asked. He dragged her off the cot and he dragged her out of the tent.

The rest of the tribe looked up as Jared dragged Ellie towards the tree. Thats whats going to happen to your precious Jack! He snapped. Ellie looked up and she screamed when she saw Nate. Trudy was the first to respond to Ellies screams, but the guards kept her back. Ellie fell to her knees and she placed her head in her hands.

Let me go! Trudy hissed.

Jared looked up and he nodded. The guards let her go and Trudy ran over to Ellie. Hes going to kill Jack, she sobbed. Trudy wrapped her arms around Ellie. Hes going to kill Jack, Ellie sobbed hysterically. Trudy tried hushing her, stroking Ellies hair and running her hand over her back like she would comfort Brady when she would cry.

****

(The Forest: That Night)

Jack stood on the hill next to Jay. Are you sure youre ready for this? He asked. Jack let out a sigh and he nodded.

Yeah, he replied.

Jay looked at Lex. Anyone who surrenders, you let them live, he instructed. Lex pulled out his dagger.

As long as I get Gel back, he answered.

Jay nodded and he looked at the other guys but then he saw Ebony there. Ebony he started.

Dont worry, Jay, Ebony muttered.

Jay strapped his zapper on his wrist. You get the girls out and you burn a few tents to keep them distracted, Jay instructed.

What about the other women? Ebony asked.

Save the ones who want to be saved. Jack will go around back so he can get Ellie out safely without being seen, Jay replied.

Do you think its wise to let an injured person fight? Ram asked.

Jay looked at Ram. Says the man who was practically fighting from his wheelchair when he was a cripple, Jay answered. Jay let out a deep breath and Ved placed a hand on his brothers shoulder.

You ready? Ved asked.

Jay stared at the quiet camp and he nodded. Yeah, lets go, he replied. Jay ran down the hill and he searched a few tents before he found Trudys. He took out his dagger and he knocked the two guards out with it before going in. Jay hurried over to Trudy. Trudy, he whispered. She woke up with a jump.

Jay! She gasped.

Shh, get Brady and come on.

Trudy carefully picked Brady up and she hugged Jay with her free arm. I knew youd come, she murmured.

Come on, lets go, Jay answered.

Trudy nodded and they ran out of the tent.

****

(Rubys Tent)

Slade ran into Rubys tent and he saw Ruby asleep. Ruby, he murmured. Ruby woke up and she saw Slade there.

Slade? She murmured.

Yeah, he replied.

What

Were getting you out of here.

Ruby got up and she followed Slade out of the tent.

****

(Gels Tent)

Gel held her dagger up when Lex came in. Lex! She gasped. She got up and she ran over to him. Lex hugged her and he let out a sigh.

You alright? He asked.

Yeah, she replied.

Lets get out of here.

Gel nodded and she ran out of the tent with him.

****

(Ellies Tent)

Jack carefully went in and found Ellie. He hurried over to her and saw that her face was completely bruised. Ellie? El, can you hear me? He asked. Ellie woke up and she let out a gasp.

Jack! She exclaimed, hugging him.

Shh, we have to be quiet, can you stand? he asked.

She bit her lip as she tried to stand up, but her legs hurt too much. What have they dont to you? He whispered. He picked her up and ran out of the tent.

****

(Forest)

Jay was on the hill looking back at the camp when he saw Jack running up the hill. Jack he started. He saw a beaten up Ellie in Jacks arms.

Lets just go, Jack told him before they took off down the hill to escape.

****

(Hotel)

Amber was standing outside, she rubbed the back of her neck when she heard commotion in the front of the hotel. Theyre back! Salene exclaimed. Amber hurried inside and smiled when she saw that they were successful in their mission. She hugged Trudy with a smile.

Are you okay? She asked.

Im fine, Trudy replied, smiling.

The excited voices faltered when Jack bypassed everyone and went upstairs with Ellie in his arms. Amber saw her friend covered in bruises and looked at Trudy. What happened to her? She asked.

You dont want to know, Trudy replied sadly.

Amber looked up the stairs and rubbed her forehead. Oh no, she whispered.


	16. Nightmarish Fear

Chapter 16: Nightmarish Fear

Amber sighed as she walked downstairs. "How's Ellie?" Trudy asked.

"I wish I could say she'll be okay," she replied sadly.

She went into the kitchen to get something to eat when Jay came in from his shift for watch out. "Can you believe this?" She asked. Jay sat down with a sigh.

"I know, this is all so surreal," he replied.

She rubbed the back of her neck. "God Jay how could all this happen?" She asked. Jay sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Why can't we just find a place to start a life?" She murmured. He pressed his forehead against the side of her head.

"I wish I knew the answer," he replied quietly.

(Jack and Ellies room)

Jack was by Ellie's bed, checking the cuts on her face. Ellie woke up. "Jack," she whimpered.

"Hey, easy, I'm here," he assured her.

"I can't move," she told him.

"You don't need to," he assured her.

He kissed her forehead and cleaned the cuts again. "Ram has set up a new security system and we have people watching out for any kind of detection of the Predators coming," he added. She let out a sob and Jack hugged her gently.

(Two Weeks Later)

Amber sighed as she went into the backyard and saw Jay playing with David. A smile came across her face as she watched them, it was a wonderful sight. Jay looked up and walked over to her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

Jay kissed her softly and Amber placed her hands on his face, kissing him back. They pulled away and Amber sighed. "Jay, we can't stay here anymore," she whispered. He sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. "They know where to attack us in the hotel, we're not safe here," she told him.

"Yeah I know," he answered.

He held her hand. "But where on earth are we going to go?" He asked. Amber rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know," she replied.

Jay hugged her and Amber let out a sigh. "But its too dangerous to stay here," she murmured. Jay rubbed her back and closed his eyes. She was right, there was no way they could stay in the hotel. This wasnt the kind of environment he wanted to raise their children in. This was no place for a baby to be born in, but they had nowhere else to go.

Amber went back inside after awhile and bumped into Bray. "Oh, sorry Bray," she murmured.

"It's fine, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied.

She wrapped her jacket around herself and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just a lot on my mind," she added. Bray nodded.

"I know what you mean, with everything going on with the Predator tribe any everything. Things are going to be really tense around here," he answered.

She nodded her head in agreement. "It will be," she agreed quietly. She let out a sigh and went upstairs to check on Little Bray.

Little Bray was standing up in his crib when Amber came in. "Hey there," she greeted smiling. The baby gurgled and Amber picked him up. "Have a nice nap?" She asked, stroking his cheek. She kissed his forehead with a smile. "You're getting so big," she commented. She sat down on the bed and had Little Bray stand up and she held his hands. "You should be walking soon," she commented. Little Bray gurgled, making Amber's smile widen a bit. Times like this when she's with Little Bray or with Jay and David, quiet times like these are the times she cherished the most. The times when she didn't have a care in the world, it was just about her and her family.

Jay walked up the stairs and looked inside the room and smiled to see Amber playing with Little Bray before David ran in. "Look mummy!" David told her, holding up a flower.

"David that's pretty," she commented.

She took the flower and kissed his cheek. David smiled and sat next to her as Little Bray sat on the floor, playing with his toys.

Later that night, Bray was doing a few things when he looked out the window to see Jay and Amber lying on a blanket outside, looking up at the sky. He could see their mouths moving in conversation, but didn't want to think about what they were talking about. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked back at the work in front of him.

Jay and Amber stared up at the sky and she held his hand. "I like it when its quiet like this," she murmured. Jay nodded and a smile came across his face.

"Just think, in no time we'll have another addition," he commented, his hand over her stomach.

Amber smiled and kissed him briefly, placing her head on his chest. "Except, every time I start to think about the baby, the more I get worried about David and Little Bray's safety. I'm scared out of my mind of what the Predator tribe can do to us, this is just a nightmare Jay and I'm waiting to wake up," she whispered. Jay held her close.

"I think we're all feeling the same," he answered.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "We're all feeling the same," he repeated.


	17. Miracles

Chapter 17: Miracles

Amber sighed as she walked around the hotel with a hand on her stomach ."Amber, do you think it's a smart idea, walking around the stairs," Ruby commented. Amber shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm fine," she answered.

"You sure?"

"Ruby, I'm fine. I've been pregnant before."

Jay then walked up the stairs with a smile on his face. "Hey," he greeted. Amber smiled.

"Hey," she answered.

Jay kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked. She shrugged slightly.

"Bloated?" She suggested.

Jay laughed slightly. "Seriously, I've been a little crampy," she added.

"Crampy?" He asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," she assured him.

She kissed him briefly before heading into their room.

****

(That Night)

Amber was in a deep sleep when she woke up with a sharp pain going through her stomach. She tried to ignore it, but then it happened again. Amber shot up and she let out a gasp. "Oh God! JAY!" She shouted. Jay sat up.

"Amber, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked.

"No…Jay…" she trailed off.

Jay got out of bed and he pulled the covers back. "Oh God!" He gasped.

"What?" She asked.

"Your water just broke."

Amber's eyes widened, but then she grabbed a fistful off sheets when a powerful contraction hit. "Oh God…" She trailed off.

"I'm going to get Trudy," He told her.

"Hurry!" Amber answered.

****

(An Hour Later)

By now the whole hotel was up, everyone was sitting in the lobby waiting for the announcement, everyone except for Bray. Bray was sitting outside, listening to all the commotion inside of the room.

Trudy wiped Amber's sweaty forehead with a cool rag. "You really need to push now, Amber," Jay instructed. Amber took a deep breath as she pushed as hard as she could, letting out a scream of pain before falling back against the headboard.

"I can't push anymore," she whimpered.

"Yes you can, just one more big effort and you can rest," Jay assured her.

Amber nodded her head slowly and she pushed again.

****

(The Lobby)

Jay came back downstairs to get some more water for Amber. "How is she doing?" Salene asked. Jay sighed.

"She's exhausted," he replied.

He got some cold water and he closed his eyes slightly. "You look pretty tired yourself," Ebony commented.

"Well, I've done this twice before, nothing new," he answered.

"Maybe you should rest and maybe one of us could do the rest?" Salene asked.

"No, it's okay."

He went back upstairs.

As Jay walked down the hall towards the room, he saw Bray still sitting in front of the door. "Bray? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just sitting here, waiting like everyone else. How is she?" Bray answered.

"She's tired, but she's fine," he assured him.

Jay went back into the room.

****

(Two Hours Later)

"One more push Amber, you're so close," Jay assured her. Trudy held onto Amber's shoulders as Amber closed her eyes and she pushed as hard as she could. Jay smiled when he finally held the baby. "It's a girl," he announced. He smiled at Amber as he set their daughter in her arms. Amber smiled as she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Hey sweetheart," she murmured.

Jay smiled and he looked at Trudy. "Could you…" he trailed off. Trudy smiled.

"Don't worry," she assured him.

She hugged Amber briefly before leaving the room. Jay smiled as he sat next to Amber. "You were incredible," he commented. Amber sighed and she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You weren't so bad yourself," she answered.

Jay smiled as he held the baby's tiny hand.

****

(Next Day)

Amber had just finished feeding the baby when Bray came in. "Hey," Bray greeted. Amber looked up.

"Oh, hey Bray," she greeted.

"How are you feeling?"

Bray smiled as he looked at the sleeping baby in Amber's arms. "She's beautiful," he commented. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she answered.

"What's her name?" He asked.

Amber held her daughter's hand. "Alana," she replied, smiling at the baby. She looked over at Bray. "Do you want to…" she started.

"Um…sure," he answered.

Amber smiled and placed the baby into his arms. He held the baby in his arms, smiling slightly. "She's beautiful," he commented.

"Thank you," she answered.

Bray let out a sigh as he looked at the baby. The last baby he held was Brady, he never got a chance to hold his own son, who doesn't even know that he's his father. Jay came back upstairs with a smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," Amber answered.

Bray stared down at the baby, ignoring the loving moment in front of him. "Bray you mind if I…" Jay started. Bray handed the baby to him.

"Congratulations," Bray told them before leaving.

Jay sat back down with Alana in his arms. Amber smiled and held the baby's tiny hand. "She's beautiful," she whispered. One good thing came out of this horrible year, a beautiful baby girl.


	18. Quiet

Chapter 18: Quiet

Jay walked down the stairs, leaving Amber alone to rest. He went outside, looking around. Lex stood beside him. "It's quiet," Lex commented. Jay nodded.

"Too quiet," he answered.

Jay rubbed the back of his neck. "Scary quiet," he added quiet.

Amber woke up with Alana in her arms. "Amber I…" Trudy started. Amber raised her hand in a quiet gesture. She stood up. "What's wrong?" She asked. Amber slowly got up from the bed and walked over to the window.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

Trudy gave her a quizzical look. "I don't hear anything," Trudy replied.

"Exactly," Amber murmured quietly.

Alana slept peacefully against her mother's chest while little Bray was napping in his crib and David was sleeping in his bed. "It's too quiet Trudy," she murmured. She put Alana in her baby carrier sling after getting changed.

Jay climbed up the stairs to stand up on the roof to look out at the city. Amber carefully climbed up the ladder after him. "Jay," she called. Jay turned around.

"You shouldn't be up here," he told her.

She stood beside him, holding Alana close. "Something's wrong," she answered. Jay nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "We can't stay here anymore, Jay," she murmured. Jay nodded again.

"I know," he answered.

Amber sighed and Jay held Alana's tiny hand. "What about my tribe?" A voice asked. They looked over to see Ved there.

"I thought it was attacked?" Jay asked.

"It was, but the survivors move onto their second station," Ved replied.

"Where is it?" Amber asked.

"Get what you need, Cloe and I will lead you there," Ved replied.

Jay wrapped his arm around Amber and nodded.

Later that evening, everyone had agreed that they would go different directions to this new hiding place. "Daddy," David called, running down the stairs. Little Bray was sitting on Jay's side when his son came down the stairs.

"You just stick by us," Jay instructed.

David nodded in agreement. "Let's go," Ved told them. They gathered what they needed and left.

As they were climbing up the hills to the forest, Amber had to stop. "Ved," Jay called. Amber sat down and pressed the heel of her hand against her forehead. "You alright?" He asked.

"I'm just tired," she replied.

Jay handed little Bray over to Salene and picked Amber up into the carrying position, being careful with Alana. "You're going to carry her up the hills?" Ved asked.

"She just gave birth, Ved, it's not like she can jump back up and run up hills again," Jay replied.

Amber placed her head on Jay's shoulder as he walked up the hills with her in his arms.

****

(Camp)

Ved removed his hood and pulled out a whistle he had hidden in his shirt, blowing into it. A cloaked figure climbed down a rope, standing in front of them. "Ved, you're alive," the person commented, taking off his hood. Ved nodded and shook his hand.

"Cloe and I were kept safe the past few months," Ved answered.

He gestured to everyone behind. "This is my older brother, Jay, his fiancé, Amber, and their children, David, little Bray, and Alana. These are some of our friends, Jack, Lex, Ellie, Salene, Ruby, Lottie, and Gel," Ved explained. Jay looked at everyone else. "This is Eagle Eye, the lookout and he does his job well…whenever he's not sleeping on the job," Ved commented.

"I stayed awake to hear your whistle," Eagle Eye answered.

Ved rolled his eye. "Cloe and everyone else are coming from the other side, keep a lookout for them. The Predator Tribe keeps attacking them, I told them I'd bring them here," Ved explained.

"You know I'm not the one to explain that to," Eagle Eye answered.

"Right so could you just point us to the camp's direction?" Ved asked.

"Alright, alright, its through the tree line over there and Delilah will be meeting up with you there. They've put up more security since the Predators attacked us," Eagle Eye explained.

Ved nodded and led everyone to the tree line. David pulled on Jay's pants. "Daddy, I'm getting tired," he whimpered.

"Come here kiddo," Ruby told him, picking him up.

"Are we done with seeing who's carrying who now?" Lex asked.

Amber rolled her eyes as they went over to the tree line to find the guard there. "Hey, Delilah," he greeted. Delilah removed her hood.

"We thought you were dead," she commented.

"You can see I'm not. Cloe's coming from the other side," Ved explained.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Ved explained everything again. "You know Night won't be happy," she replied.

"I know, but we have no other choice. My brother's fiancé had just given birth and everyone knows how much they love to attack girls who had just given birth," Ved pointed out.

Delilah nodded and sighed. "Let them through," she told the other guard. The other guard stepped out of the way and they went through.

Everyone looked around when they came to the new tribe. "Welcome to the Shadow Tribe," Ved announced.

"Ved, can you find us a place to rest?" Jay asked.

"The extra tents are over there, water is over there by the well, and food is over there by the fire," Ved explained.

Jay carried Amber to one of the extra tents and had her lie down. "You think they'll let us stay?" Amber asked. Jay ran his hand over her cheek.

"They should, if not, hopefully you girls and the kids," he answered.

Amber held his hand and closed her eyes. He watched as she fell asleep and rubbed his forehead, hoping the leader of this tribe would let them stay.


End file.
